Teen Titans : Still More Fighting
by Imonthatkryptonite
Summary: Updated Mar 5 Chapter 14 : Villains, Go! FF7 x Teen Titans crossover.I suck at summaries. BBxRae&Ter CloudxAeris&Tifa OCxYuffie RobxStar
1. Ch 1 Assault on Jump City

**Teen Titans - Still More Fighting**

**Disclaimer : **_I do not own the Teen Titans or any other mentioned trademarked likenesses. They are the property of DC Comics and Warner Bros. I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any other mentioned trademarked likenesses. They are the property of Squaresoft and/or Square Enix. The character 'Comet' however is my original character._

**Chapter One - **Assault on Jump City

**: Jump City Museum :**

The city was cold and quiet. For once, the Titans actually had a chance to sleep as none of the usual villains were attacking tonight. This fact actually made Robin suspicious, but he decided to take it for what it was worth and get in a few extra z's. Within the Jump City museum, there were several artifacts from history displayed. One in particular though began to more. The Clock of Eternity began to vibrate as a white light began to trace it. The light continued to grow as a wide beam of energy was fired from the face of the clock. The beam forms into a wide portal surrounded by a blue glow. The portal turned black as a single figure stepped out of it. The portal closed and disappeared in a blinding flash of light.

The figure that stepped out of the portal wore an all purple suit, with heavy brown boots and had a large broadsword strapped to his back. Yellow spikes of hair shot out in nearly every direction on his head. The swordsman grabbed the clock and turned to leave. He silently ran through the halls of the museum towards the stairs. Hopping down them all and continuing to run towards the exit , he heard the faintest noise of a man going 'phew'. The man quickly put his back to the wall and peered around the corner. He saw a thief wearing red tights with black gloves and boots using a small tool to burn the glass surrounding another artifact. The thief sat Indian style in front of the display, with long thin dreadlocks hanging down his back.

The man in purple tried to sneak by unnoticed, though he failed to see a red security laser until it was too late. He had stepped on it. Several red lights began flashing at once as the alarm sounded. The thief quickly stood up looking around until he saw the man who had triggered the alarm.

"Nice going, genius! Now the Titans will come after us for sure!" he yelled.

The man in purple looked around to see several steel shutters begin to slam down in front of windows. Before the last window could be covered he quickly ran and dove through it. The glass cut his skin in several places and the 30 foot fall to the ground didn't do much good for him either. He slowly stood and looked into the metal bangle around his wrist. A green orb began to glow as a white aura covered him. When it vanished, most of his wounds were gone. He started off down the street, fleeing the scene.

The thief however was now trapped in the museum. He carelessly shattered the glass he was working on earlier and stole the priceless jewel. He dove right at the metal covered window resulting in an explosion that blew a hole in the wall. The thief flew through the air at an amazing speed. As he was escaping, he noticed the man from before running away as well. He stashed the jewel in his belt and grinned.

"Thinks he's getting away that easily, huh? Well, nobody messes with The Comet!" he said as he followed him from above.

The man bolted down the street, going much faster than any normal human. He was at the outskirts of town in less than ten minutes and began running through a deep forest until he came to a large mountain. He stopped. Placing both hands on the rock wall he began to feel around for something. Sliding his hands across the rough surface, the man stopped when he found what he was searching for. He pressed his hand down pushing a square cut out of the mountain in. A wall rumbled as it moved in a shifted to one side, revealing a secret passage in the mountain. The man ran inside.

Comet slowly descended to the ground. He slid through the door way as the wall began to close itself. He quietly went along the path until he was in a rock chamber. The ground was completely level except for one pillar which went high into the air. Comet saw the man from before at the base of the pillar. In one jump, he was at the top of it. Comet moved in closer and slowly floated up to see what was happening. At the peak, the man stood before what appeared to be a statue of a girl. The man reached out for it but stopped when he heard :

"Not so fast...you know you could've gotten me busted. I don't take kindly to that." Comet said cockily, floating with his arms crossed behind the blonde haired man. The man said nothing.

"Got nothing to say for yourself? How 'bout an apology? And then you can go on your merry way getting off on...statues." Comet taunted.  
Again, the man did not respond. But now he reached around onto his back and grabbed the handle to the large sword on his back.

"Ohh..a sword. Listen pal, this isn't Ye Olde England or whenever they used swords." Red energy radiated around Comet's fist. "Nowadays, if you want to stand a chance, you're going to need something with a little more...bang!"

Comet clapped his hands together, resulting in a powerful explosion. The mountain shook from the impact and several rocks fell from the ceiling. When the smoke cleared, a thin white barrier was revealed around the swordsman. A mighty swing of his sword issued a curved beam of energy that rapidly moved towards Comet. He flew away trying to shake it, but it followed his every move. Comet flew into a nearby wall and quickly jumped of if it, sending the blade of energy into it. A small explosion threw up a cloud of dust around the point of impact and Comet smirked cockily. Suddenly, three more blades zoomed out of the dust, all three nailing him.

"Ugh!" he yelled. A small explosion resulted. When it cleared, Comet was on the ground unconscious.

The swordsman placed the sword on his back again and returned his attention to the statue. He easily lifted it and tucked it under his arm. He produced the Clock of Eternity and pressed a button on it. It fired a beam of energy as it did before, creating a portal. Before the swordsman could enter it though, the wall behind him exploded. The Titans rushed in just in time to see the man enter the portal with the statue.

"Terra!" Beast Boy yelled as the portal closed.

As portal closed , the Robin noticed Comet crawling over towards the Clock of Eternity. He quickly read the dial and memorized before spinning it various times. He chuckled as he passed out again.

**Note from the Author : **Please review! I'd like to know what people think of this!


	2. Ch 2 The Otherworld

**Teen Titans - Still More Fighting **

**  
Disclaimer : **_I do not own the Teen Titans or any other mentioned trademarked likenesses. They are the property of DC Comics and Warner Bros. I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any other mentioned trademarked likenesses. They are the property of Squaresoft and/or Square Enix. The character 'Comet' however is my original character. _

**  
Chapter Two - **The Otherworld

**  
: Gaia - Unknown Location : **

**  
**Black. Total darkness. He heard seagulls cawing above him and the shore splashing near him. It was obvious that he was on the beach at Costa Del Sol. It felt a bit chilly, but without even opening his eyes, Cloud lazily sat up and yawned. He stretched his arms out and let them drop into his lap. He opened his eyes expecting to see the warm, lively beaches of Costa Del Sol, instead he was met with the rocky shore of the Bone Village area.

'How did I end up here...?' He thought.

The last thing he remembered was being in his Villa, remembering the battle with Sephiroth that happened over a year ago. Now he was on an entirely different continent with no idea how he had gotten there. It reminded him very much of when he woke up in Midgar when Tifa found him. He slowly got to his feet and noticed a statue of a girl behind him. It looked like a girl who had been petrified. Cloud checked his pockets and realized he didn't have any Softs on him.

' Well I guess I can't just leave her like this..one hit and she could shatter.'

He sighed before going over and lifting it over one shoulder. He began walking towards Bone Village. If he was lucky he'd be able to find a chocobo to rent.

**: Jump City - Titans Tower :**

Comet was in the interrogations room of Titans tower. The Titans had opted to keep him restrained , so he was confined to a mechanical chair with restraints for his chest,hands,and legs. It had been hours since Robin had last tried to question him and Comet let him know where he should keep those bird-a-rangs.

'Hell. They took the jewel I work so hard to steal, they deserve to squirm for a little while.'

He smirked and sneered into the camera. He knew the boy wonder was somewhere watching him.Robin slammed his fist onto the control panel in anger.

"He's messing with us." He said.

"You sure you don't want to do things the hard way?" Cyborg asked Raven, hinting that she forcefully invade his mind.

"The process of doing that involuntarily is very painful and could cause long term memory loss. Are you sure we want to take that chance?" Raven asked.

"We cannot damage his memory or we will have no way of finding the truth." Starfire pointed out.

"Yeah, but the longer we wait, the longer something could happen to Terra." Beast Boy walked into the room, the mechanical doors sliding shut behind him.

"You're all right. We have to negotiate with him. It's our only choice, and he knows it." Robin said.

"Might as well get it over with." Cyborg said, walking towards the door. Robin and Starfire followed behind him.

Raven started out of the room and stopped when she realized Beast Boy wasn't behind her. He was staring intently at the screen looking at Comet. He was baring his teeth.

"You OK?" Raven asked.

Beast boy nodded. "I'm fine."

Raven hesitated a moment before catching up with the others. When she entered the room, Robin had already started.

"Alright..Comet was it?" He said, in the most re-assuring voice he could muster. Underneath it, he was furious.

"Don't wear it out." Comet said.

Robin could've exploded then and there, but Cyborg stepped up. "You obviously want something. What is it?"

"You do-gooders think I'm stupid? The moment I give you what you want, you book me and take off after your statue-nabber. Sorry, but that's just not gonna happen. See, I know how to chase after the guy and I've got a bone to pick with him. So the only way you get a piece of him, is if you let me get one first."

"Are you saying you know him?" Robin asked.

"No, not really. He was casing the same museum I was and the way I see it, it's his fault I'm going to the slammer." Comet explained.

'And I'll get a chance to escape as well...'

Robin gritted his teeth from frustration. "Fine."

**: Gaia - Bone Village :**

Cloud entered the small excavation town with the petrified girl still resting on his shoulder. He approached the inn and went inside. The lounge area was full of off duty miners talking amongst themselves, comparing their finds. Cloud stepped up to the counter.

"I need to buy a soft , and rent a chocobo if you have one." He said. He set the girl down.

The rough looking man behind the counter stared Cloud down before grunting.

"We only takes gil here."

Cloud shrugged before throwing several gil onto the counter.

"We only gots regular chocobos."The man said.

"Great. Just give me the soft then." Cloud said, taking back most of the money.

'Guess I'll just have to call Tifa.' He pondered as he took the soft and carried the girl outside.

"Whoever you are..you owe me one." Cloud said as he opened the Soft bottle, letting the contents fall onto the statue.

It glowed yellow for a moment before the rocky exterior crumbled away, leaving a small blonde haired girl. She quickly inhaled sharply, falling to her hands and knees. After a few minutes she gained her breath.

"Are you OK?" Cloud held a hand out to her.

**: Gaia - Lifestream :**

**  
**Sephiroth's spirit drifted endlessly throughout the Lifestream. Unlike all other living things, his spirit was tainted with J-E-N-O-V-A cells so he could not return to the planet. He was destined to remain in Limbo until he could re-incarnate.

'Already, mother...I have acquired the necessary component to summoning another Meteor. It matters not that the black Materia was destroyed...however the destruction of that wretched Cetra and the white Materia will greatly alleviate my workload this time.' Thought Sephiroth, partly to himself and partly to the voice within his mind that was J-E-N-O-V-A.

Sephiroth could not return to the planet, so he would instead be able to travel through the endless abyss of the Lifestream, the void that was connected to all dimensions and realms. The Lifestream itself was the force behind and connection between all living things and Sephiroth was able to travel freely about it. This also meant he could peer into other realities and he had just so happened to have seen to Titan who could control the earth. She definitely had the kind of potential he was interested in.

'Yes mother. Controlling Strife, even from this great distance, is no problem. Though after her returned to this dimension, I lost track of him. No matter. The time of my re-incarnation is near.'

**: Jump City - Titans Tower :**

**  
**Comet, who had recently been released from his chair, stretched freely in the tower. He brought his hands up and folded them casually behind his head.

"Alright, Titans. Let's get this show on the road, huh?" he called out.

Though he was out of his chair, he had remained in his cell and was strongly warned to not try to escape.A few seconds later, Robin, followed by the other four Titans stepped into the small room. He was holding the Clock of Eternity.

"Here it is..." He held it out. "

Tell me the combinations and I'll enter them." Robin said.

"Yeah right. Toss it here. After the portal opens, you'll go in first and I'll follow behind you. And don't try anything funny." Comet said.

"You do realize that once we're there we may never be able to get back?" Robin asked.

Comet gulped before he answered.

"Just give it here!" he yelled and Robin tossed it to him.

He twisted the dial on the top of the device to the coordinates he had memorized perfectly. Comet pressed the dial inward and the clock began to glow a light blue. It shot forth a broad beam that opened a white portal. It quickly turned black.

"What are you waiting for?" Comet asked, looking nervously towards Robin.

Robin walked inside, followed by Cyborg then Starfire. Beast Boy stopped when he walked by Comet.

"If we get there and something happened because of you holding us up, you're going to regret ever meeting me." Beast Boy said seriously.

Comet however didn't look phased in the least.  
"Oh what are you gonna do? Bite me?" His eyes shined red.

"Careful. I might explode."

Comet smiled and Beast Boy knew he couldn't attack him and win. Beast Boy sighed before entering the portal. Raven walked by Comet and stopped next.  
"Beast Boy might not be able to touch you..." her eyes shined white

"but I don't need to."

Comet quickly powered down as a sweat drop moved down the side of his head.

"Yeah..sure thing..."

Raven slowly floated into the portal as it began to slowly close.

"Here's my chance!"

Comet bolted towards the door, but a black tendril of dark energy emerged from the portal wrapping around his waist. It easily out muscled him and pulled him into the portal just as it swirled shut.

**Note from the Author : There's chapter two. I tried to listen to the advice from the review, so let me know what you thought!**


	3. Ch 3 Villain Rising

**Teen Titans - Still More Fighting **

**Disclaimer : **_I do not own the Teen Titans or any other mentioned trademarked likenesses. They are the property of DC Comics and Warner Bros. I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any other mentioned trademarked likenesses. They are the property of Squaresoft and/or Square Enix. The character 'Comet' however is my original character. _

**Chapter Three - **Villain Rising

**: Gaia - Costa Del Sol :**

**  
**Tifa lay silently in her bed inside her and Cloud's Villa. Sleeping so peacefully that as far as she knew Cloud was still beside her. Though her body was still, she was suffering within her dream. It was the same dream she had been having for weeks now. She had seen _her_ face...and Cloud had seen it too. It was leading him away from her. Her face could be seen on the horizon and Cloud seemed destined to reach her. Though she wanted to go after him, she couldn't move no matter how hard she tried. When Cloud was far out of her reach, still chasing the image of the fallen Ancient, she witnessed the return of Sephiroth. Aeris's face was quickly covered by rolling storm clouds. As they crackled with electricity, the undeniable face of J-E-N-O-V-A could be seen baring down. Sephiroth began to eviscerate Cloud in the distance and she is unable to resist. As Sephiroth laughed, holding the masamune high above his head, a final bolt of lightning exploded out of the sky and Tifa shot up in her bed.

"Cloud!" She screamed.

She was panting heavily. She looked over noticing the empty space beside her in the bed.

"Cloud?" she called out, to no response.

'..Wonder where he could be...'

Then Tifa heard the familiar vrrrr of her PHS going off. It vibrated on the nightstand beside her. She picked it up and pressed the answer button.

"Hello?"

**: Gaia - Bone Village Area :**

"Tifa?" Cloud spoke into the phone.

"Cloud? Where are you?" she asked.

"Umm...I don't know how I got here, but I'm at Bone Village." he said, hesitantly.

'Great. Now she'll get all worried.'

"Bone Village! What are you doing there?" She sounded frantic.

"I told you, I don't know."

"Well, are you OK? Do you need me to ride over on a chocobo?" she asked.

"I'm alright. I'll head over to the Chocobo Sage's place. I'm sure he'll let me borrow one." he said.

"Well..."

'If I insist in coming, he'll think I worry too much..'

"..OK. But, call me if you need anything." she said.

"Sure thing." Cloud hung up the phone.

"Girl friend?" Terra asked.

She had been sitting next to Cloud the entire time, trying to regain her composure. She had no idea where she was or how she got there.

"..yeah. Are you OK?" Cloud helped her to her feet.

"...great. Mind telling me where we are..uh..Spike?" Terra asked.

"..the name's Cloud. And this is Bone Village." he said, a little irritated.

"Bone Village! Where the heck is that? Forget that..how did I survive that volcano eruption?" She asked quickly.

"Volcano? Listen, I woke up over on the beach and you were laying next to me petrified. I gave you a soft and you came back." Cloud explained.

He began to walked through the town towards the exit that would take him to the Ancient City. Terra quickly followed behind him.

"Hey you can't just leave me!"

"But I don't know you."

She grabbed his hand and shook it firmly.

"The name's Terra! There, you know me." A sweat drop slid down Cloud's head.

'Reminds me of Yuffie...' Cloud thought.

"OK, so now what do you want from me?"

"Well I've never even heard of Bone Village..what county are we in?" Terra asked.

"What do you mean county...it's Bone Village." Cloud said plainly, continuing to walk.

"Gimme a state!" Terra said, becoming frustrated.

'I can't let him get away ! Then who knows where I'll end up...as long as I'm far away from Titans Tower..I'll be happy.'

She walked up beside him.

"No idea what you're talking about." Was his response.

"Ok..this is weird." she said.

**: Gaia - Gold Saucer Area :**

Comet's eyes quickly blinked open as he heard a loud thud and felt the ground shake beneath him. He quickly popped up to his feet. Looking around, he realized he was in some sort of a desert. It was sweltering and he couldn't see any signs of civilization in any direction. The Titans were all surrounding him, obviously trying to detect the cause of the disturbance.

"Get ready. We have no idea what we're up against here." Robin commanded.

All five of the Titans tensed up as the ground shook again, this time being more powerful. The Titans and Comet stood in a circle waiting for the attack.

"Whatever it is, it's coming from underground! And it's gettin' closer. " Cyborg said, looking into the panel on his arm.

Yet another shockwave shook the six teenagers and finally the predator made it's move. A huge section of sand shot forth into the air and they head a loud screeching. The ground rumbled as a huge red monster emerged from the sand. It had red metallic body armor and long mechanical arms. It stood at least 50 feet in height. Comet couldn't even tell if it was a robot or some kind of monster. The Ruby WEAPON growled as energy charged around the jewel in it's chest.

"Titans, Go!" Robin called out.

Robin quickly fired a grappling hook towards the gigantic enemy. The hook wrapped around what would be considered a shoulder. He tugged on the cord and was pulled rapidly towards the monster. As he flew towards it, he let go of the grappling hook and quickly slammed two bird-a-rangs together, creating the sword he used against Trigon's minions. He cried out as he brought the blade down into a vulnerable portion of the monster that didn't have the red armor. The monster fired a thin beam of red energy out of it's eyes that slammed Robin into the sand below.

"Ugh!" he yelled as the wind was knocked from him.

The monster lifted a foot to try and crush him but as it was coming down , Cyborg quickly stepped forward stopping it. His muscles begin to crackle electricity under the immense pressure. As Cyborg was about to give in, a green Triceratops charged into the WEAPON, causing it to tumble over. Beast Boy flew away from the scene as a Pteradon, dodging several lasers being fired by the angry Ruby WEAPON.

Starfire flew from over head throwing a hail storm of star bolts at the still downed weapon. They exploded on impact and seemed to cause the WEAPON much pain, as it let out a mighty roar. It emitted yet another powerful beam based attack that blasted Starfire and sent her spiraling towards the ground.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven screamed.

She released a massive beam of dark energy that pushed the WEAPON into the earth. She focused her energy and continued to let the power out, giving the other Titans a chance to regroup. Robin back flipped out of the danger zone while tossing several explosives discs onto the monster. Beast Boy swooped down and quickly grabbed up Cyborg in his green talons. Cyborg's blue shoulders shifted upwards revealing several missiles and he fired a salvo that raced through the sky towards the monster. Starfire flew up besides Raven a fired her own beam of energy from her eyes into the WEAPON.  
The resulting explosions blinded and even damaged the Titans. When the dust cleared, all five Titans were on the ground. The massive sand cloud around the WEAPON vanished as it rose again. It looked banged up, but it could definitely still do damage. All five Titans looked in surprise.

'This is bad..our first battle and it's this tough..' Robin gritted his teeth.

As the Weapon began to gather energy again the team could hear the faintest sound of a low whistle. The sound grew louder and louder until they saw a red dot high above in the sky. Resembling a shooting star with a fiery red tail behind him, Comet bolted down towards the earth. His eyes were deep red and his fists were pointed straight down.

"Now you'll see why they call me the Comet!"

The red streak shot through the air and penetrated straight through the WEAPON. He slammed into the ground, causing yet another huge explosion. Sand flew in every direction and the Titans who couldn't readily fly were nearly blown away. From the flames Comet cockily walked out in front of the Titans. He stopped in front of them.

"What?" he asked, nonchalantly.

**: Gaia - The Lifestream :**

'Yes mother..I have noticed the outsiders as well...'

Sephiroth floated carelessly now. He had no need to wander. Now he only need finish the preparations for his revival.

'..and I know that they are no threat...However..the one called..Raven...she might prove useful. I may spare her to do my biding. But for now, Strife is my main concern.'

**: Gaia - Icicle Inn Slopes :**

Approaching the last jump that would take him to the Sage's house, Cloud hit it perfectly. He soared through the air.

'..I did the right thing by leaving that kid up at Icicle Inn...she would have only gotten in my way...' he told himself.

Just as he thought that he noticed a huge boulder floating beside him. Terra was sitting casually on top of it.

"What the hell are you doing here!" he called to her.

She simply looked at him and waved. Next she pointed forward. He looked forward in time to see a tree rushing towards him...

**: Cloud's Subconscious :**

_"Cloud...?"_

'...that voice..it couldn't be...'

_"..Cloud? Can you hear me?"_

'Aeris!'

_"Cloud I've been waiting for you...I reached out for you, but you abandoned me.."_

'No...you reached out but..you weren't really there..it was Tifa!'

_"I'm waiting for you Cloud...grab my hand..."_

'Aeris! I can't see! Where are you?'

_"I wait for you at the end of the horizon...come north and I will meet you." her voice faded._

'Aeris?...Aeris!'

**Note from the Author : And there it is, Chapter three hot off the press. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I hope you continue enjoying the fic!**


	4. Ch 4 AVALANCHE, Go!

**Teen Titans - Still More Fighting **

**  
Disclaimer :**_ I do not own the Teen Titans or any other mentioned trademarked likenesses. They are the property of DC Comics and Warner Bros. I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any other mentioned trademarked likenesses. They are the property of Squaresoft and/or Square Enix. The character 'Comet' however is my original character. _

**  
Chapter Four - **AVALANCHE, Go!

**  
: Gaia - Gold Saucer Area :**

**  
**The Titans had been walking for hours now and only recently had they seen what looked like a mountain range in the distance. At the very least, they should be able to rest there.

"...so..uh..that move back there. _Pretty_ cool right?" Comet asked, looking towards Beast Boy

"Big deal. I'm more worried about Terra." he responded.

"..right..right..." Comet looked down.

"Here's a question..how are we going to get back after we find her?" Comet asked.

This time he glanced towards Raven.

"Beats me. What, are you getting scared now?"

Comet gulped.

'Crap! I am getting scared now!'

"No.._you_ are!" he quickly shot back.

"Whatever."

They continued walking for what seemed to be an eternity. When they were less than a mile from the beginning of the mountains, they felt that familiar shaking of the ground. They all stopped instantly.

"It can't be.." Comet started.

"Titans, ready!" Robin called.

All of the Titans got into there battle stances. Robin quickly brought forth at least six explosive discs and held them between his fingers. Cyborg's right fist shifted backwards revealing the glowing blue resonator of his sonic cannon. Starfire charged two star bolts to max power in both hands. Raven quickly focused her energy and began to float up into the air. Beast Boy clenched his teeth as he morphed into a giant green T-Rex.

The Ruby WEAPON blasted from under all of them, sending them all flying in every direction. It roared in anger, furious that it hold lost a battle. It fired the thin beam from it's eyes towards Raven, but she formed a black barrier around herself that was much stronger. Starfire had caught Cyborg when they had popped up into the air, and in a mighty whirl, she hurled him towards the WEAPON. Cyborg slammed into it with a powerful left punch that rocked the monster. Climbing onto the monster's head, he fired a direct beam of Sonic Energy into it's face. It roared and fell to the ground, launching Cyborg in the process.

Beast Boy carried Robin up to eye level of the monster as he sent the discs flying towards the Ruby WEAPON. They exploded on impact and created a large smoke cloud. Seconds later a huge beam of energy shot through it, blasting Robin and Beast Boy. Beast Boy transformed back into his human state and they both plummeted into the earth. Starfire began her assault , pitching dozens of Starbolts onto the monster.

The WEAPON quickly retaliated by shoving it's hands into the sand. A few feet away, two gigantic tentacles emerged that stood at least 30 feet each. One of them wrapped around Raven, and she could feel it draining her power from her. The other tentacle viciously slammed Starfire into the ground. As soon as it touched her, it absorbed all of her energy. The other tentacle threw Raven onto the unconscious Tameranian.

'Guess it's now or never..'

"Poor little, Titans! Need the Comet to save you again?" Comet called out.

He began to charged forward at mach speed leaving a red trail behind him. The WEAPON fired lasers from a distance, but he swerved out of the way each time. He bounded high into the air and started to come down with a serious punch. The atmosphere burned around him with his speed. When he was inches away from the WEAPON, both tentacles grabbed him, stopping his movement completely. Just like the girls, his power was instantly drained from him.

"Grr..." he growled fighting to contain his strength. It was no use.

He was then unceremoniously tossed into the sand.

"Ugh!"

'Damn...looks like we're done for..'

Comet fought to get up, but his muscles failed him and he fell back into the sand. A rapid whirlpool of sand formed under the WEAPON and they all were drawn closer and closer towards the center. Cyborg was the closest and just as he was about to go under, a massive beam of plasma energy shot forth and slammed into the WEAPON. The monster reeled back, crying out loudly. Ruby WEAPON instantly turned a bright red color and vanished as the beam grew weaker and eventually died.

Wide eyed, the Titans and Comet looked towards the direction the beam came from. A large black man was still pointing a large gun attached at his forearm towards them. The weapon was smoking. He had a small afro, but it wasn't quite enough for cornrows yet..

"S#!t! You kids Ok?" he called over to them. His gun shifted backwards, very much similar to Cyborg's, and formed a metal fist.

**: Jump City - Titans Tower :**

The Titans had been gone for less than a day and the villains began to notice it. Titans East had to stay in Steel City, as somehow, Brother Blood had come back. The hydraulic doors of Comet's former cell slid open. A tall figure dressed in black stepped in. He wore metal shin and arm guards, and had a half gold, half black mask. It was obvious he only had one eye.

'Just as I thought...the Clock of Eternity..so the Titans have gone to another world..but why?'

He looked up from the clock and up at the security camera that was still recording.

"Too easy.."

**: Gaia - Icicle Area :**

Terra sat on her huge boulder besides the KO' d Cloud. She hugged her knees. She still wore Slade's body suit and it had insulated thermal technology, but it had to be at least 10 below. She was surprised Cloud wasn't dead.

'..Beast Boy...I wonder if they even know where I am. Or if they even care after the crap I pulled...'

She sighed, thinking of the horrible past she held. The Titans had given her everything, a home, friendship, and had even offered help on how to control her powers. Her pride prevented her from taking their help and she took Slade's instead. She turned on them and even took over the city. She finally stood up to Slade and saved the entire city, but she was encased in stone because of it.

Terra was broken out of her thoughts when Cloud quickly sat up.

"Aeris..." he murmured to himself.

"Aeris? I thought your girlfriend's name was Tifa?" Terra asked him.

"She is..wait...what are you doing here?" He quickly asked Terra, getting to his feet.

"Dude, you wiped out on that tree over there. If it weren't for me saving your spiky haired butt, some nasty looking wolves would be full of " _rack-of- Cloud "_right now. Get it?" she cocked an eyebrow.

He sighed, throwing his arms down.

"What do you want from me?" he asked.

"I'm new around here and I have no idea where to go. So..let me come with you." she put on her best puppy dog eyes.

'..I don't even know where I'm going...I'm supposed to go back to Costa Del Sol but..'

Aeris' face appeared in his mind.

'Aeris...'

He nodded before walking towards the Sage's house.

"Hey, wait!" Terra called, following behind him.

"You can come if you want, but it'll be dangerous. I can't guarantee your safety."

"Is it anymore dangerous than staying _here_ alone?"

"..."

Cloud looked at her.

"Come on."

**: Gaia - Corel Area :**

"Are you for real?"

"It's the truth. We came from another dimension after a criminal who stole our friend." Robin said.

The Titans and Comet now walked with Barret towards the small town in the distance. Barret had told them it was called Corel.

"So..wait wait wait wait wait..lemme get this straight...you sayin' that the perp wore a purple body suit, had a big sword, and spiky blonde hair?" he asked them seriously.

"That's what was on the museum's security camera." Raven said.

"Do you know 'em?" Beast Boy asked.

" It can't be the guy I'm thinkin' of..." Barret said. He shrugged and took out his PHS.

"..can it?" he asked himself.

"..Naw..couldn't be."

**: Gaia - Costa Del Sol :**

"Hello?" Tifa answered her phone.

"Hey Tifa. It's Barret."

"Hi Barret!" She responded.

It'd been a while since she had heard from any one from their old group. After they went there separate ways, they fell out of touch.

"Listen, where's Cloud?" He questioned.

"Actually..he called earlier and said he was at Bone Village and had no idea how he had gotten there...Why do you ask?"

"Are you kiddin'? Bone Village..something weird might be goin' down here...I found some kids who say they're from another dimension. Said that a guy who matches Cloud's description stole there petrified friend." he explained to her.

"What?..I'll call Cloud."

"You do that, and keep me posted."

Tifa hung up the phone.

**: Gaia - Lifestream :**

'Mother..Strife is drawing nearer. Without even realizing that it is I who am manipulating his thoughts, not that foolish Ancient. She would have merged with this filthy planet almost instantly. I , however, am immortal. And as for Strife..he is merely my pawn.'

**: Gaia - Icicle Area :**

Terra rode beside Cloud on her boulder as he strode across the snow with the gold chocobo he had borrowed. Actually he rented it..the old coot actually charged him. Cloud suddenly felt a terrible cringe in his head. He held it with both hands and shook a little before leaning back and falling from the chocobo. The bird, however, continued to run.

"Cloud!" Terra called, setting her boulder down beside him.

She hopped down and kneeled next to him.

"You have got to stop all these extreme sports if you're going to keep getting hurt..are you OK?"

His eyes quickly blinked open. They looked a little lighter than before and his pupils were definitely thinner.

"I'm fine." He slowly stood.

He looked around himself and then at Terra.

"Your birdie got away. You sure you're OK? You look a little pale." she told him.

"I'm fine. Without my bird, I cannot continue. Might I perhaps ride with you?" he asked her.

His voice was cold and lifeless. Terra looked at him bug-eyed.

"Uhh..yeah..we better hurry and get you out of the cold. Get on."

They both got onto the boulder, Cloud sitting behind Terra. Terra's hand glowed a warm yellow as the rock lifted again and started moving.

In Cloud's mind _he_ was laughing.

'Your will is so weak Strife...already I have infected your mind again. And Terra suspects nothing.' Sephiroth's voice echoed.

Sephiroth felt the phone vibrating in Cloud's pocket. He grabbed it and looked at the face. It read 'TIFA CALLING'. He chuckled before he tossed the PHS into the deep snow below.

**Note from the Author : Chapter Four is done. I'm at a crossroads in the story..since I just saw 'Things Change' the other day, I'm not sure if my story makes sense. Oh well, I'll keep going the way I was, since this was created before the episode aired. Thoughts and suggestions are welcome! **


	5. Ch 5 Teen Titans vs AVALANCHE, Round One

**Teen Titans - Still More Fighting **

**Disclaimer : I do not own the Teen Titans or any other mentioned trademarked likenesses. They are the property of DC Comics and Warner Bros. I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any other mentioned trademarked likenesses. They are the property of Squaresoft and/or Square Enix. The character 'Comet' however is my original character. **

**Chapter Five - **Teen Titans vs AVALANCHE, Round One

**  
: Jump City - Unknown Location :**

**  
**Slade's heavy boots echoed down the hallway, bringing his four hired lackeys to attention. Cinderblock, Plasmus, Overload, and the newly recruited radiation monster Slade had named , Meltdown, all stood awaiting their master's arrival. Slade stepped into the room holding the Clock of Eternity in one had and a small tracking device in the other.

"Be prepared. One of two things will happen when we go over. We will find Terra and use her to conquer this new realm...or...we will remain in the other dimension forever, living as we do now, in fear of those like the Titans. Either way...there's no coming back."

After losing to the Titans on so many various occasions Slade had began to grow even more obsessed.

'Either of those fates are better than the one I suffer here..'

Slade pressed the dial on the clock, triggering the opening of the portal.

**  
: Gaia - Corel :**

**  
**"Barret, I need to know. Do you know the thief?" Robin asked.

"Maybe...it could be a different guy, ya know." Barret answered.

They all sat within Barret's newly built house. After the Meteor incident, Reeve, the leader of Shinra, had seen to it that Corel receive reparations for the damage caused in the past. It still had a lot of work to be done, but at least people had decent housing now.

'This is pointless.He obviously doesn't want to tell us anything.' Robin thought.

"I'll tell ya what he looks like. He's about yay tall with light blue eyes and spiky blonde hair. He had a huge sword that he swung and made blades of energy with. Floored me... literally."

"Blades of energy huh...sounds like his Blade Beam technique." Barret cupped his chin.

"If you won't tell us about him, we'll find him on our own." Beast Boy quickly stood.

He walked towards the door.

"Maybe someone in town'll know something."

"Of course they will." Barret said.

Beast Boy stopped.

"The guy's a hero. Name's Cloud."

"Cloud huh? What kind of hero kidnaps people?" Beast Boy asked.

"That's why I said it wasn't him!"

"..Where is he?" Raven asked.

"Way up north. Near Bone Village." Barret said, talking a gulp from his can of beer.

"Then that's where we should start our search." Cyborg said.

"Agreed. Are there more of the WEAPONs we should beware of?" Starfire asked.

Barret smiled. Starfire had a strange kind of innocence to her. She wasn't naive, just innocent. Like Aeris.

"No..just stay above water and you'll be fine."

They all walked towards the door. The Titans filed out, Robin last.

"Thanks for all your help, Barret. I promise we won't fight your friend unless it's necessary." He said.

Robin turned and exited. The Comet walked by Barret next.

"You really fought Cloud? Surprised your alive, kid!" Barret chuckled.

"Hey, don't underestimate the Comet! Besides..it was a lucky shot." he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sure,sure ha ha ha!" Barret laughed.

The Comet began to get a little angry.

"Yeah well, tell me somethin'...how come we hit that WEAPON thing with all the fire power we had and it still came back. You blast it once and it vanishes into thin air. Explain it to me, 'cuz I'm stumped!"

Barret laughed again. He held up his metal fist and it transformed into the Missing Score, his powerful gun arm.

"I'll tell ya.." he said.

A panel slid up revealing several multi-colored orbs. He took out a green one and handed it to the Comet.

"..'cause fire power ain't always the right power." he said.

Comet stared into the orb.

"Thanks..see ya around." he said.

He turned and caught up with the Titans. It was hard to believe he was getting used to traveling with them.

**  
: Gaia - Gaea's Cliffs :**

**  
**Cloud and Terra had abandoned their boulder when they reached a cave near the top of the glacier. They entered and had been walking for some distance now. Cloud had been silent the entire time.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Terra asked.

He said nothing and continued walking, leaving her behind.

"Hmph...was it something I said?" she called.

She quickened her pace to keep up.

'Such a nuisance..there must be a way to subdue her...'

He looked down at the Buster Sword seeing the two Materia in it : A mastered MP Plus Materia and a mastered Time Materia. Perfect.

"Terra..do you wish to see a trick?" he suddenly stopped.

Happy to just have him talking again she nodded.

"Uh sure."

He quickly grabbed up the huge sword and in an instant he was behind her. Cloud held the large blade at her throat. Using the Haste spell, he was at least half as fast as Mas y Menos. Terra quickly gasped.

"What are you..!"

Her hands began to glow with yellow power before Cloud calmly said

"Stop."

Terra saw the Materia glowing at the hilt of the sword before her entire body froze in place. She lost all movement, except for her eyes which we looking around rapidly.

Cloud laughed out loud, Sephiroth's menacing voice freely spewing from his mouth.

"Now Terra...you've fallen into a trap. Another mistake. You of all people should know better...sound familiar?" He laughed again.

She was still completely paralyzed with no hopes of moving.

"..You see Terra..I am the heir to this planet..and you, will deliver it to me." he explained.

He lifted her over shoulder and began bolting through the cave. The haste spell quickened his already rapid pace.

'Oh man...this..is bad.' Terra thought.

**  
: Gaia - Northern Crater :**

**  
**A powerful blast of light illuminated the entire crated. Deep within, Slade and his minions groggily got to their feet. Slade looked at his surroundings, typical cave scenario..except for a deep pool of shining green liquid. Just beside the pool was the body of a badly lacerated man. The cave looked deserted, but the body looked as if it had been killed only seconds ago. The man had silver hair with two large bangs in front of his face.

'No matter.'

Slade looked into small display on the tracking device.

"What luck..Terra is on her way here..and she seems to be in quite the hurry..Cinderblock, Overload, get ready to ambush them. Meltdown, Plasmus, you're coming with me."

Before Slade could continue..he noticed that Terra's blip on his device had instantly stopped moving. The green liquid in the room seemed to grow even brighter before the dead man's face appeared in it.

"What interest have you in the girl?" Sephiroth asked.

"She is mine, and I will use her to conquer this world. Do not interfere." Slade said.

"Interesting...let us talk.."

**  
: Gaia - Costa Del Sol Area :**

**  
**The Titans slowly walked towards the port town, Costa Del Sol. They had learned that they could take a ferry to Midgar and transfer to another one that would take them right to Bone Village. It was getting dark now and Robin was considering stopping for the night.

Comet stepped over near Cyborg.

"Check it out. Barret gave this to me. How much do ya think it's worth?" he showed him the Materia.

"It's not any stone my sensors recognize. Probably nothing, back in our world." he said.

"Besides, you're a convicted felon, remember?" Robin pointed out.

"You're going to jail as soon as we get back."

Comet gulped.

"Oh yeah? Then what if I book right now? Not one of you can match my speed!" he said.

"Then you'd be trapped here forever. At least I can attempt to get us home." Raven said.

"And...for all intensive purposes.." Cyborg quickly grabbed him.

"Hey, what the?"

Robin slapped a small capsule onto the back of his neck. He pressed a button on it, activating it. Several metal prongs entered his flesh, securing the device.

"Ow!"

Cyborg let him go. The Comet started to reach back and grab it off.

"Ah ah ah..I wouldn't.." Cyborg started.

"What is this? Some kinda bomb? You're looking at one! I kind with stand explosions way more powerful than any of you can create. Hellooo! That's what I do!" he said.

Comet quickly snapped, causing a tiny explosion.

"I explode on impact." he explained.

"We know." Robin said calmly.

"That's why there's a chemical agent in that capsule powerful enough to put Superman down for 2 days. Imagine what it'd do to you." Cyborg said, grinning.

"A!sho!e$ !" Comet screamed.

**  
: Gaia - Costa Del Sol Area ( Shadows) :**

**  
**"I can't believe we let you talk us into this.." one voice whispered.

"We need some cash, don't we? How else are we gonna get on the ferry at Costa Del Sol?" another voice shot back.

"I'm sure that Tifa would have no trouble paying. She is the one who called us, remember?" a third voice asked.

"Well..I could use some new Materia. Besides, you might like it!" The second voice said.

"On second thought..I'll just back you two up if you need me." the first voice said.

The second one sighed.

"Vincent, let's go!"

**  
: Gaia - Costa Del Sol Area :**

**  
**Comet continued walking, angry that he now had that damned device strapped to them.

'Some heroes..'

Before they knew what had happened, a young girl about Robin's age had jumped down from the tree that they we're passing.

"Hiyah!"

She bounded through the air and nailed Robin with a powerful kick to the chest that sent him flying into another tree. During her attack a yellow orb was shining in her wristlet. It was a mastered Steal Materia.

"Ugh!"

The girl landed on the ground and grinned. Between her fingers were now several of Robin's Bird-a-rangs that she had masterfully swiped. She flipped backwards and chucked them towards the team. One of them managed to give Raven a nasty cut on the leg, but the others were destroyed by Starfire's barrage of Starbolts.

The girl bounded high into the air once before hurling a huge shuriken through the air towards Raven. She created a thin plate of mental energy and held the spinning blade at bay. For a normal weapon it was extremely powerful. The girl continued throwing smaller projectiles after the large shuriken returned to her. Raven managed to block all of them.

"Azarath Metrion.."

The chant was stopped by the sound of a gun shot. Raven saw the bullet gleam in the evening light as is raced towards her. It hit her stomach. The bullet did not penetrate, but instead slammed into her, causing her a great deal of pain. Three more bullets were fired, taking down Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy in similar fashion.

From the shadows, a man holding a six shooter slowly sauntered out.

'Great idea Titans...now I can't do any high impact explosions with this thing on my head..' Comet thought.

"Slick moves...who are you guys?" he asked them.

The girl hopped down from the tree.

"Doesn't matter. That Materia..you'd hand it over if you know what's good for ya." the girl said.

"Materia?" he asked.

'Must mean by jewel..they were scoping me out the entire time..'

He held it out for her to see. She lifted an eyebrow and approached him. Comet noticed the guy in the distance putting his gun into a holster under his cloak. When the girl was inches away, he quickly clipped her. He clapped his hands together sending out a surge of energy that threw up a cloud of dust. That way the gunman couldn't shoot him. He blasted upwards into the sky. He looked at the gunman who watched him fly by.

The girl quickly got back up.

"Aww..Vinny, he's getting awaay!" she whined.

"I've had enough of this. I refuse to resort to thievery." he turned and began walking towards Costa Del Sol, leaving the five KO' d Titans and the girl behind.

"Hmph! Who needs you then?"

As Comet was flying away, he failed notice the large red animal running at the same speed on the ridge above him. The red dog jumped through the air slamming into Comet. They began to descend at a rapid pace.

'Don't blow up..don't blow up..don't blow up..'

Comet gritted his teeth as he feel into the ground. A small explosion in sued, throwing the dog several feet away. The dog however, had the Materia in it's teeth. It slowly got to it's feet as the gunman and the girl walked by the crater that contained Comet. The girl jumped for joy when she saw the dog.

"Red! You did it!" She ran over and hugged him.

He dropped the Materia into her hand.

"How my morals have abandoned me...Yuffie..do you truly consider such pillaging to be fun?" the dog spoke.

"You can't tell me that wasn't the coolest thing ever!" she screamed.

"Let's keep moving." the gun man said as he walked by.

"You're no fun either, Vincent." Yuffie looked into the Materia.

"Level 1 Ice Materia? Just my luck!" She slid the Materia into her pocked and kept walking.

When they were out of sight, Comet's eyes quickly opened. He grinned.

'That thief was good..she took my Materia alright.'

He looked at the two different Materia he was now holding. One was green and one was red.

'But that talking mutt was no match for Jump City's premiere thief!'

**Note from the Author : Chapter Five completed..finally. This one looks a little longer than the others one. Also I'm going to start doing Chapter Wrap Ups to give a small summary of each chapter.**

**  
Chapter Wrap - Up  
**_Slade leads Overload, Plasmus, Cinderblock, and Meltdown into Gaia_

_  
The Titans learn a little more about Cloud from Barret and decide to begin their search around Bone Village_

_  
Barret gives Comet a level one Ice Materia_

_  
Sephiroth still has control over Cloud and takes Terra to the Northern Crater_

_  
Slade and his minions arrive in the Northern Crater where Sephiroth contacts him _

_  
The Titans plant a device on Comet which prevents him from escaping and using his full power_

_  
Yuffie convinces Vincent and Red XIII to help her mug the Titans and Comet for his Materia_

_  
They succeed, but not before the Comet steal's a green (magic) and red (summon) Materia from Red XIII_


	6. Ch 6 Distractions, distractions

**Teen Titans - Still More Fighting **

**  
Disclaimer : _I do not own the Teen Titans or any other mentioned trademarked likenesses. They are the property of DC Comics and Warner Bros. I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any other mentioned trademarked likenesses. They are the property of Squaresoft and/or Square Enix. The character 'Comet' however is my original character. _**

**  
Chapter Six - **Distractions, distractions

**: Gaia - Cloud's Subconscious:**

**  
**Within the depths of his own mind, Cloud silently floated. He couldn't move, much less struggle. He had no idea what was happening to him, but he was sure that this was the same way he came to be on the Bone Village continent. He was surrounded by total blackness.

'What's...happening to me...?'

In the distance, he noticed a thin dot of light. Doing the only thing he could, he just willed himself towards it. Surprisingly, his limp body began to drift towards the growing light. As he neared it, he saw a silhouette running out of it. It was one of a girl.

'..is that..Aeris!'

Cloud began to gain control over his subconscious being. Though there was no tangible floor, his feet were placed on an invisible path beneath him. Slowly he began running towards the silhouette. He still couldn't see who the girl was, as the white light behind her was growing.

When he was just feet away from the girl he realized who it was. It wasn't Aeris...it was Terra. She was running from the light behind her which suddenly darkened into a deep red color. It reminded him of...

'Meteor...'

**  
: Gaia - Northern Crater :**

**  
**Cloud's possessed body still carried Terra's paralyzed body towards the depths of the crater. The Stop spell, unlock a normal case of paralysis, would not wear off so easily.

'Ok Terra..focus...you've gotta stop this guy from taking you...wherever he's taking you. Focus...focus...'

Terra's eyes began to glow a bright yellow. Several small stones began to trail behind Cloud, but they weren't powerful enough to stop him, and Terra knew it. She had to keep the element of surprise in her favor until the last possible moment.

The haste spell Cloud had cast had long since worn out and Sephiroth had used all of Cloud's HP, slaying the various monsters that stayed in the cave. Now he carried her towards Slade. They had completed there negotiations. Once Sephiroth had risen to power, Slade would take command of Gaia, while Sephiroth conquered the universe. Slade was more than willing to settle for one planet.

As they passed several stalagmites, Terra focused her powers again. The pointed rocks cracked away from the ceiling and three of them pointed at Cloud from behind.

"Thinking of slaying me, Terra?" Sephiroth laughed.

"By all means, do try. This body means less than nothing to me."

They stepped through one final opening in the rock wall.

"And besides..." a cold voice spoke that made Terra's eyes spring open with terror.

"...you're already here, now." Slade said.

**  
: Gaia - Costa Del Sol Area :**

**  
**Still KO' d from Vincent and Yuffie's assault, Beast Boy felt a strange warmth over take him. His grogginess instantly left him and was replaced with the satisfaction of a long nights sleep. He opened his eyes and screamed when he saw a huge fiery bird with it's wings spread wide above him. The giant phoenix flew high into the sky before is vanished before his very eyes. The other Titans seemed to come around about the same time he did. When the bird was gone, he saw Comet standing before him holding a red stone.

"That was the coolest thing..that I have ever seen." Comet said, his jaw still on the ground.

The Titans stood up.

"Uh..what happened?" Robin asked.

"Turns out those guys were thieves after my jewel, which is really called Materia."

"Did they take it?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah...but I took two from them!" Comet beamed, proudly.

"Here's a question..what was that giant bird that woke us up? And how come I don't have any injuries?" Raven question, skeptically.

"It comes out when I use this red Materia here. Though I can only use it every so often. I guess it healed you, so think of it as you owing me one." Comet winked at her.

"I'll keep that in mind when the city sentences you." she said coldly.

"What about the other one? What does it do?" Cyborg asked.

"Hey hey hey...how about I throw some questions, your way!" Comet yelled.

"How the hell am I supposed to fight without triggering this thing!" He pointed to the device, still blinking on the back of his neck.

He thought he would activate it for sure when Red had tackled him out of the air.

"You don't. It'll be removed when we find Cloud and you'll be able to fight him, like we promised. Afterwards we'll put it back on and figure out a way to get home." Robin explained.

"You could always summon your little birdie." Raven said.

Cyborg yawned loudly and stretched.

"We'd better get moving." He looked into the display on his arm.

His power cell read out indicated he had at least another week before it was dry and he had even gave Robin an extra one to hold for him. They started to move towards Costa Del Sol and eventually began flying to cut traveling time down. Starfire carried Robin while Beast Boy, as a Pteradon lifted Cyborg. After about half an hour they saw the resort town in the distance.

**  
: Gaia - Costa Del Sol :**

**  
**Tifa heard a light knocking on the door to the Villa. Praying to herself that it was Cloud, she rushed to open it to find Yuffie grinning at her.

"Tifa!" she exclaimed, giving her a big hug.

"Hello, Yuffie." Tifa was happy to see her old friends, really, but Cloud had stopped returning her calls and that worried her.

Tifa stepped aside, letting the young ninja inside. Vincent entered next followed by Red XIII.

"Hello Vincent, Nanaki."

"It's nice to see you again, Tifa." Red XIII said.

Vincent simply nodded.

Yuffie clapped her hands together before rubbing them vigorously.

"So..uh..let's get this show on the road, shall we?"

'The sooner we start traveling, the sooner I can start making some cash of the monsters we waste..heh heh heh..'

"What of the others?" Vincent asked.

"Well, Cid said he had a few things to take care of in Rocket Town. He said he'd swing over to Corel to pick up Barret and then meet up with us at Midgar." Tifa explained.

"Then I suggest we buy our tickets now." Red said.

"I already did." Tifa smiled, producing three tickets.

"Hey, where's the other one?" Yuffie asked.

"Ohh..that's right..when I initially called Red he only mention Vincent being with him. We'll have to go and buy your ticket, Yuffie."

**  
: Gaia - Northern Crater :**

**  
**"It's been a long time..apprentice."

Cloud set her down before Slade. He instantly gripped his head as Sephiroth painfully extracted his influence. Cloud slumped to the ground.

_'Get up...'_

Terra frantically looked around. The Stop spell had began to weaken as she could move her finger tips now, but she had a long way to go.

"Terra, together will we finish in this world what we started in Jump City. Only this time..the Titans will be given no mercy." Slade told her.

'No...' Terra thought to herself.

_'Get up...'_

Visions of Beast Boy appeared in her mind as tears began to swell in her eyes.

"..And you see Terra..I've made the necessary repairs to my controller. That suit you're wearing will guarantee your obedience."

Slade pressed a button on his gauntlet. He held his hand before his face and Terra did the same. Slade quickly clenched his fist shut and Terra followed suit. She couldn't even move her own muscles, yet he could easily manipulate her.

"Without me Terra...you are weak..but together we will rule this planet, as master..."

He took several steps forward and place the metal hair clip in her hair, moving the blonde hair out of her eyes.

"...and apprentice."

**  
: Gaia - Costa Del Sol :**

**  
**Robin, Cyborg and Comet were all left wide-eyed and open mouthed at all of the beautiful, barely dressed women parading around the warm beaches near the ticket window. Even Beast Boy now had forgotten about Terra completely and was drooling as much as the other guys.

"Pathetic." Raven said.

"Robin?" Starfire waved a hand in front of his face.

"Robin, we do not have the correct currency. They only except gil." she explained.

"..yeah..sure thing Starfire.." he murmured.

A girl laying on a beach chair was smiling at him. If it wasn't the heat, he was sure she had just winked at him too. Robin questioned himself even more when the girl produced a bottle of lotion and appeared to be offering it to him. Like a zombie he slowly approached her.

"Ook..Cyborg, you're second in command. What do we do?" Raven asked, stepping in front of Cyborg.

Cyborg unceremoniously pushed Raven aside and continued to stare at the girl who was now approaching him.

'The name is Cyborg...the name is Cyborg..the name is Cyborg..' he went over and over in his mind.

"Hi..my name is Rai...have you got one, or are you just going to stare at me, metal-man?" she asked.

"The name is Vic..er..Stone..er..Cyborg!" he said, thousands of sweat drops running down the back of his head.

Raven slapped her hand against her face.

'Idiots..'

"Beast Boy...Beast Boy?" The girls turned to see a crowd of at least 10 girls surrounding the changeling.

They could hear them saying things like _"He's so cute!" _and _"Check out the ears!"._

"Alright ladies, I call this one, the face!" Raven heard him say, as she got angrier by the second.

A roar of Awws erupted from the crowd, as he demonstrated his powers to them.

Raven's attention was quickly brought to the other side of the beach where she saw the Comet standing with yet another girl. He seemed really excited.

"You've gotta be kidding! You said what was legal here again?" he nearly yelled.

The girl giggled as she whispered in his ear. Comet's dreadlocks stood on end.

"Oh baby, lead the way! It's gonna be Amsterdam all over again! Whoo! Party!" he called as he followed the girl away.

Starfire shook with rage as she saw Robin talking with the other girl on the far side of the beach.

"Forget about it Starfire..we have bigger problems..look." she pointed to the stairs that lead to the beach. Yuffie, followed by Tifa we're making their way towards the ticket window.

Starfire gasped.

"It is the assailant!"

"I've got a bone to pick with her." Raven said, remembering the fairly deep cut that was on her leg the previous night. Luckily, Comet's Phoenix had healed her.

Raven and Starfire flew up into the air and stopped just as Yuffie and Tifa stepped onto the beach.

"Remember us?" Raven asked, her eyes turning white.

Yuffie could have screamed.

"Yuffie, do you know these girls?" Tifa asked.

"She attacked us and stole from the Comet!" Starfire said.

By no means did Starfire consider Comet a friend, but he risked his life to help them in battle, so he was at least an ally.

"You're going to give back what you stole, now." Raven said.

"Wait a minute..I know Yuffie's had a rough past, but she's completely reformed." Tifa said, defending her friend.

Yuffie put on the most innocent smile she could, a halo appearing above her head.

"If you won't give it to us..." Raven said, black energy surrounding her hands.

"...then we'll be forced to take it!" Starfire finished, charging Starbolts in each hand.

Unfamiliar with their energy Tifa leaned back into her fighting stance, rocking back and forth. Yuffie whipped out several small shuriken.

'That doesn't look like any spell I've seen before..' Tifa thought, noticing there different energies.

"Let's go!" Tifa said.

**Note from the Author : Chapter Six is a go. Please review and let me know what you thought!**

**Chapter Wrap - Up  
**_Cloud had a vision of Terra running from Meteor_

_Sephiroth, still in control of Cloud's body, delivers Terra to Slade _

_Comet reveals that he has a Level One Phoenix Materia and a magic Materia that has yet to be named _

_Yuffie, Vincent and Red XIII reach Cloud and Tifa's Villa, though Tifa has forgotten to get Yuffie a ferry ticket _

_Slade takes control of Terra's body, using even more advanced technology than before _

_Sephiroth releases Cloud, for the moment _

_The male Titans and Comet all become pre-occupied with the many girls at Costa Del Sol _

_Starfire and Raven see Yuffie, with Tifa, and prepare to fight._**  
**


	7. CH 7 Teen Titans vs AVALANCHE, Round Two

**Teen Titans - Still More Fighting **

**Disclaimer : **_I do not own the Teen Titans or any other mentioned trademarked likenesses. They are the property of DC Comics and Warner Bros. I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any other mentioned trademarked likenesses. They are the property of Squaresoft and/or Square Enix. The character 'Comet' however is my original character. _

**Chapter Seven - Teen Titans vs AVALANACHE, Round Two**

**  
: Gaia - Northern Crater :**

**  
**_'Get up!'_

Cloud suddenly sprang to his feet, grabbing the Buster Sword in hand.

"What the hell is going on?" he yelled, looking towards Slade.

"You haven't realized it yet? You're old..friend is back. And he's very thankful for the present that you delivered him." Slade responded calmly, gesturing towards Terra.

"What!"

Cinderblock, Plasmus, Overload, and Meltdown all stepped into the room, surrounding Cloud.

"You're task has been completed. Finish him." Slade commanded.

Cloud quickly darted towards the closest enemy, Cinderblock. He bounded high into the air and unleashed his powerful Braver attack. He sliced right through the stone monster, leaving two symmetrical halves.

Plasmus shot forth a huge glob of goo through it's arm towards Cloud. Cloud quickly countered with a Slow spell. The goo instantly slowed down and cloud easily dodged it. He tried to slice into Plasmus, but his sword got stuck.

Meltdown quickly made his move sending out a beam of radiation towards Cloud.

'Damn..can't get the sword out..'

Cloud cast a final Haste spell before jumping onto the stuck sword and flipping out of the way of the beam. It heat Plasmus and exploded, throwing goo every where. The Buster Sword flew into a wall, far away from Cloud. Overload and Meltdown still remained.

He wore the Escort Guard bangle, so he was safe against the punch that Overload threw at him. Using the Enemy Skill Materia in the bangle, he cast Shadow Flare on Overload. Overload's electrical body was vaporized leaving only the small chip.

Running a little low on MP now, and with his Haste spell running out, he dashed towards his sword. When he was inches away, and could just barely touch it, Slade slammed into him with a vicious flying kick.

"Agh!" Cloud flew into the nearby wall and promptly fell to the ground.

"I have to do everything myself." Slade said, extending a bow-staff.

They raced towards each other and as they met, Cloud leap-frogged over Slade and dove to grab his sword out of the wall. He bounded off of the wall high up and spun around twice before releasing the Finishing Touch attack on Meltdown and Slade.

Meltdown was thrown around into several walls before landing in the pool of Lifestream. It sunk right in.

From Cloud's position, he wasn't effected by the rapid winds of his attack, but Slade fired a grappling hook that shot forth and wrapped around him. Seconds later it pulled him into the storm. He cut the cord with his Buster Sword, but it was too late.

Both Slade and Cloud were slammed from wall to wall before falling to the ground when the storm faded.

**  
: Gaia - Costa Del Sol (Beach) :**

**  
'**Get up!'

Tifa quickly sprang up into the air with a powerful Dolphin Blow attack. Starfire had been holding her face on the ground but she used her powerful Limit technique to power out. Starfire shot up into the air and began throwing Starbolts down when she caught herself. Tifa used the mastered Barrier Materia matched with the mastered All Materia to cast Reflect on herself and Yuffie. She grinned as she ran right into the path of the assault. They bounced right off of her and raced back towards Starfire.

"Ah!" She screamed as she tried to shake them.

They caught up with her and exploded, creating a huge smoke cloud.

Raven lifted a nearby hot dog stand in her black aura and sent it flying towards Yuffie. The skilled ninja somersaulted over and and cut it in half when she did. Before she landed, she cast a quick Demi 3 spell. Raven fell into the ground creating a small crater.

"Ugh..."

She slowly floated up.

"You asked for this..."

"If it's a showdown you want, it's a showdown you'll get!" Yuffie called back.

She held up her armlet, a red Materia shining within it.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven began to sit crossed legged as she floated in the air. Her soul self shot forth as the sky darkened and storm clouds gathered. Several pillars sprang from the earth and a large mound of pure darkness grew before Raven. It transformed into a giant clocked skeleton blocking her path. She tried to fly through and destroy it, but she was repelled and sent back into her own body. She quickly gasped.

"No!"

A large pot appeared before the skeleton which it promptly kicked over in front of Raven. A foul aura spewed from the kettle and covered Raven. It swept by and even engulfed Starfire. The skeleton cackled as it vanished along with it's pillar, kettle and aura.

Raven and Starfire however were down for the count. The effects of the Silence status left them powerless and various other ailments left them unmoving on the ground.

"As strong as you are, you won't get far without Materia." Yuffie teased.

An explosive discs whirled down near her foot and blew up.

"Eeeiik!" She screamed.

"Don't move..." Robin said sternly.

**  
: Costa Del Sol ( Town ) :**

**  
**'Get up!' Comet quickly hopped up, reaching for his pants.

The serenity of the peaceful town was quickly shattered when a man's voice suddenly shouted out,

"What the f!# is this?"

Rumbling was heard coming from one of the rooms of the Inn. A woman could be heard screaming hysterically.

"What the hell are you doing with my wife?"

"Hey! Back off pal, she came onto me first!"

"Why you little..."

An explosion went off suddenly, the entire side wall of the Inn being destroyed as the result of a powerful Bolt 2 spell. The Comet came flying out of the room landing on the sidewalk.

"Damn..."

He struggled to get up. Comet slowly stood, with only the lower half of his usual costume on. He was lucky he had gotten that much.

'That guy used Materia...he's not the only one with magic!'

Reaching into one of his pockets, he took out the green Materia he had stolen from Red XIII just as his attacker was running out of the Inn.

"Oh, so you got some Materia too eh? Gimme what ya got!" he challenged.

'Please be something like... smash this guy instantly!'

He focused his energy into the Materia like he had with Phoenix and felt it emit power. Comet targeted that power towards the man and instantly blades of ice formed in the air. They shot through the man in every direction before he was finally left in an ice prism. Seconds later it shattered, and he slumped to the ground.

"Not usually my style, but gets the job done." Comet shrugged.

A strange smoke appeared around Comet. It felt like something had evaporated out of him. Seconds later it vanished.

"What was that?" He looked around.

Red XIII and Vincent were walking towards him. A green Materia was still glowing in Red's headdress.

"Well look who it is..." Comet said, gripping the Materia.

"Funny. He doesn't even realized he's just been silenced." Red said.

"Silenced huh? I owe you guys a thrashin' after what you did to me. Try this!" He attempted to use the Materia again, but he couldn't seem to get it to work.

'Come on! Now now!' Comet thought.

"Who are you, boy?" Vincent asked. "Certainly you must not be from anywhere around here."

"The Comet is the name, pal. And I'll show you why! I don't need no stinkin' rock to kick your ass!"

He hopped up once, trying to take off into the air, but found that he could not. Comet fell flat on his face.

"Ugh..."

"I noticed your powers in our previous battle and I'm curious. Tell me and I will return them to you." Vincent spoke calmly.

**  
: Gaia - Northern Crater :**

**  
**"Enough!" Slade called out, frustrated.

Cloud stared at him, breathing heavily. He was running low on HP and even lower on MP.

"Fighting you is beneath me." He casually pressed a button on his wrist.

"What are you up to!" Cloud asked.

The cave began rumbling, causing rocks to fall and smash on the stone floor. Cloud back flipped out of the way to avoid falling rocks, but could not avoid the large boulder that Terra rode. She slammed right into him knocking him back. She flew up to and landed next to Slade.

"Terra, attack!"

Without hesitating, Terra thrust her hand forward sending forth a blizzard of various sized and shaped rocks. Cloud leaned against his sword, using it like a make shift shield. Casting a Haste spell, he quickly strifed across the room towards the exit.

By now Plasmus had reformed. He began sending large squirts of his own body towards Cloud. Slade backed him up by launching several explosive discs.

Cloud dodged most of the bombardment but was blasted out of the room by the resulting explosion. Wasting no time, he bounded to his feet and began to blaze towards the top of the crater. Terra created a large fissure behind Cloud that continued to spread. The edge was following him step by step, even while running at top speed. He barely managed to dive into the next chamber where the earth ended and met solid ice. He wasn't sure if she could move it, but he was sure he was out of her range.

**  
: Costa Del Sol (Beach) :**

**  
**"Titans! Go!" Robin called out.

Tifa had summoned the Fat Mog. It quickly materialized in the air and above and began to quickly fall. Cyborg tried to catch it, but his muscles squeaked as he lowered to the ground.

"It's no good!" He cried.

Robin was crouched beneath the large bird, unable to move. Beast Boy managed to transform into a T-Rex and threw the bird a side. It cried out loudly before turning red and vanishing.

Yuffie boldly somersaulted towards the charging dinosaur and whirled through the air towards him before scratching him with the Shuriken. A yellow Materia glowed as she did.

"I just love that Master Command Materia whoo!" she scream.

A small cloud exploded on the dinosaur leaving just human B. B.

"You morphed me! How did you do that?" Beast Boy asked, right before Tifa jumped into view and delivered a powerful right hook.

"Wah!" Beast Boy skidded to a stop next to the downed Raven and Starfire.

Robin hopped down in front of Tifa. His leg shot up in a quick overhead kick, but Tifa flipped backwards to avoid it. She ran in and threw several quick jabs, which Robin blocked each time.

He caught the last one and threw her over his head.

"Not bad!"

She held onto his hand and managed to land on her feet. She threw him over her head in the same fashion. While he was upside down in the air right in front of her, she cockily smirked before bolting through the air with a high jump kick. Robin landed on Beast Boy.

"Ughh.."

"Dude, you got beaten by a girl." Beast Boy said.

Cyborg opened up his sonic cannon and fired a beam towards Yuffie. It hit home and sent up a great cloud of sand.

"Booyah!"

Within the cloud, the yellow Materia in Yuffie's shuriken glowed.

"Oww..." she slowly got up, holding her head.

"Huh...is that.._ohh _my Enemy Skill Materia!" she squealed.

The smoke cloud cleared revealed Yuffie standing with a nasty grin on her face. The yellow Materia glowed, and a red aura came around her. Her right first transformed into a smaller version of Cyborg's cannon.

"Booyah!" She said as she fired a beam directly into Cyborg's cannon, effectively disrupting it's sonic resonator.

Cyborg landed on top of the pile that was the Teen Titans.

"Damn, you guys suck. You need this more than me. I feel bad for taking it!"Yuffie taunted as she threw down Comet's stolen Materia.

"Say what?" Tifa screamed at her.

"..what I say..?" she smiled innocently, rubbing the back of her head.

"You mean to tell me that you DID steal from this people? Yuffie, how could you!"

"It was Vincent's idea!" Yuffie quickly said.

"I dare you to say that again." Vincent walked up behind her with Red XIII and the Comet.

"Ah!" Yuffie screamed.

"Ha!" Comet laughed, pointing at the Titans.

"Sucks to be you guys! And check this out!"

Comet used the Ice Materia to cast Ice on the capsule on his neck. The chemical inside was instantly frozen. He casually flicked it and the device fell to the ground before shattering.

'How can this get any worse..' Robin asked himself.

"I am soo sorry..." Tifa said, casting Cure 3 on all of the Titans.

She wasted no time casting Esuna on Starfire and Raven.

"Tifa..these kids are looking for Cloud." Red XIII told her.

"Cloud? But why?" She asked.

"It's a long, over-rated story. Believe me." Comet groaned.

**  
: Gaia - Northern Crater :**

**  
**"Your friend has managed to escape..partner." Slade said.

"I trust you have retrieved what I have asked you too?" Sephiroth asked, still trapped within the Lifestream."

Slade held up a pure white stone, stained with blood. Obviously it had been used as one of Terra's weapons.

"The boy's blood. If it really contains the cell you say it does, then ,yes, I will be able to create the perfect host for you. However, such work requires a more suitable environment with scientific equipment."

Sephiroth grinned.

"I know just the place."

**  
Note from the Author : Chapter Seven, Go! Let me know what you thought!**

**  
-**_ RandomGirl _**- **Thanks a lot! I'm glad you like it!  
- _kittyblah_ - Hmm, I'm not sure. I was initially leaning towards B. B and Raven, but he seems more worried about Terra.  
Who do you suggest?

**  
Chapter Wrap - Up **

**  
Cloud fights Slade and his minions resulting in Meltdown being thrown into the Lifestream pool **

**Tifa and Yuffie easily defeat Raven and Starfire, but Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy make their move **

**After getting into a fight in the streets, Comet meets Vincent and learns that he and Red XIII are friends of Cloud's **

**Slade takes control of Terra's body, forcing the tiring Cloud to flee the crater **

**The male Titans take on the two girls and even they are taken down **

**Tifa realizes that Yuffie has stolen from the Titans, or from one of their associates at least **

**The Comet arrives with Vincent and Red XIII and explain things to Tifa and Yuffie **

**Sephiroth and Slade plan Sephiroth's resurrection **


	8. CH 8 Next stop, Midgar

**Teen Titans - Still More Fighting **

**  
Disclaimer : **_I do not own the Teen Titans or any other mentioned trademarked likenesses. They are the property of DC Comics and Warner Bros. I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any other mentioned trademarked likenesses. They are the property of Squaresoft and/or Square Enix. The character 'Comet' however is my original character._

**  
Chapter Eight - Next stop, Midgar**

**  
: Gaia - Northern Crater :**

**  
**'The man who took control of Terra..he said that my old friend is back. Does he mean...'

Cloud sat behind a large wall, re-arranging his Materia for the last time. He had found a mastered Drain Materia and slipped it into the slot on his sword. It was connected to a mastered All Materia.

'He also said that he was thankful that I had delivered Terra to them..I came here because..'

Aeris face flashed in his mind for a second before it was replaced by Sephiroth's, laughing.

'Has he been controlling me this whole time?'

Before Cloud could attempt to answer the question, the cave started rumbling. Cloud peered over the wall to see Terra moving a large mass of land. It carried Slade, Plasmus, Terra, and the re-formed Meltdown, who had gained a significant amount of power after going into the Lifestream.

'Damn, I can't lose him!'

Cloud ran up the winding path that lead to the top of the crater. A large dragon stood in the trail before him, but he easily sliced through it in one move. It turned red and vanished. As he continued to clear the circling path,managing to keep up the same pace as the giant mass of earth, he saw two stone Gargoyles in the distance. As he rapidly approached, their stone shells shattered and the creatures remaining took off into the air.

Terra's rock began to pick up speed. Cloud dove forward jumping onto one of the flying creatures. He cast Osmose, gaining some MP. Using the monster as a springboard, he jumped onto the closest wall and cast a Haste spell, before blasting off towards the bottom of the rock. He slammed into it, making a make-shift cave where he could sit and wait.

**: Gaia - Midgar-Bound Ferry (Cabin):**

Robin leaned against a wall inside the Cabin assigned to him, and the other guys.

'These people..they defeated all of us so easily...it would be in the best interest of the team if we learned about this Materia stuff..'

He thought about Terra, and wondered if she even wanted the Titan's help. From his point of view, the last time he had seen her, she did save the city, but she wasn't exactly a good-guy. Knowing that Beast Boy would do anything for her, he insisted that the others come along. Since he had gotten them into this, it was his responsibility to guarantee there safety. If that meant using AVALANCHE to find Cloud, then that was something he was going to do.

But Robin also knew that Beast Boy wanted revenge, and they owed it to the Comet. Deep down, he even wanted to get a punch or two in, for Terra.

"Robin?" Starfire asked, slowly approaching.

"Hey Star." He said smiling to her.

All it took was one look at her, and he almost forgot about all of his problems.

"Tifa, has requested to talk with you." She said.

"Great." Robin said, sarcastically.

"Do not feel bad Robin, Tifa defeated us in battle as well. Perhaps we should use Materia as Tifa and the others do." She said.

"I was thinking the same thing." He said.

"I do not think they are bad people." She told him.

"That remains to be seen..I mean Yuffie did rob us and the others helped. Hopefully, they'll be able to help us find Cloud."

"Robin...I believe we are here to find Terra." She said.

"That's the top priority, of course." Robin said quickly.

Starfire glided besides him, smiling.

"Glorious! Then you should talk with Tifa."

They began walking towards the front of the ship.

**: Gaia - Midgar-Bound Ferry (Deck) :**

Yuffie lay lazily on one of the beach chairs on the sunny deck of the ferry. Her eyes were closed, but she could still tell that someone was standing over her.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"So you're a thief huh? You're not bad."

She opened her eyes, the Comet standing above her looking down.

"I'm Yuffie the Materia Hunter, and don't you forget it!" she said.

"Yeah yeah. Listen to this, counting the one that I got back from you, I've got three Materia. This weak Ice one...this strong Ice one and this cool bird one!" He showed her his Materia.

Yuffie eyed the two mastered Materia. She wasn't big on Magic spells, but Summons never hurt!

"Let's work something out here. I'm willing to trade all three of these for something cool."

"Hmm...I think I can do that. What are ya into?" She asked him, sitting up.

"Pure destruction on at cataclysmic level, but I prefer something unpredictable."

"You're lucky I just found a Final Attack Materia and need that Phoenix. I'll give ya this nifty Enemy Skill Materia! I don't need it since I've got the Master Command Materia." she took out the yellow Materia.

"Yeah right! If it's so great how come you don't need it?" Comet asked.

"'Cuz this one lets me do the same thing plus more,stupid!"She yelled.

"Well, since you need this, I say up the ante sister!" He shot back.

"Fine you can have this stupid Bangle, and keep the first Ice Materia." She said.

"Deal."

He handed over the green and red Materia and took the yellow one and the bangle. He slipped the large Bolt Armlet around his wrist and felt it automatically lock. He inserted the two Materia into one of the six pairs of slots.

"Nice working with ya..what was it, Yuffie?"He asked.

"She organized her Materia and smiled.

"Right! Try to remember it, Comet."

"I'll keep it in mind." he said walking away.

**: Midgar-Bound Ferry (Bow) :**

The other Titans and AVALANCHE members mingled on the bow with a few other passengers. Raven approached Vincent.

"Vincent...Barret told us that Cloud was a hero...can you tell me more about him?" She asked.

"Almost one year ago, a man called Sephiroth nearly destroyed the planet. Sephiroth was created in an experiment fusing a human child with Mako, a bi product of the planet's Lifestream, and corrupted J-E-N-O-V-A cells." Vincent started.

"I'll take those as bad ingredients." She said.

"Cloud had joined the military hoping to be like this man. During a mission to his hometown ,Nibelheim, with Sephiroth and his best friend Zack, Sephiroth discovered the truth about his origins. Sephiroth went insane, proclaiming that his 'mother' J-E-N-O-V-A would rule. He burned the town and nearly killed Zack and Tifa, though Cloud managed to throw him into the Lifestream." Vincent said.

"The Lifestream?" Raven asked.

"The spiritual energy that keeps the planet alive. It is involved in all things living, from plants to humans. When you die, your spirit supposedly returns to this gathering of energy." He explained.

"Got it."

"This force can also be changed into the chemical Mako, used to create Super-Soldiers. When Cloud joined the army, he had been infused with it. After the town had been burned, the military collected Zack and Cloud and covered up the whole incident. Sephiroth however was incased in a solid Materia crystal. You see, Materia is made from Mako." Vincent told her.

"I see. So that's where the power comes from." She made a mental note to keep that in mind.

"Yes. Cloud and Zack were introduced to J-E-N-O-V-A cells and Cloud's memory suffered because of it. Zack busted them out of there, and died protecting Cloud. Cloud was left for dead, but managed to recover. He maid it to Midgar, still intoxicated from the Mako poisoning and J-E-N-OV-A cells. Tifa found him and helped him from there."

"So Sephiroth burned a town. You said that he nearly destroyed the planet." Raven said.

"The story doesn't end there, Raven. Cloud, Tifa and Barret, began to take down the military organization, Shinra who were draining the planet of it's life force and creating Mako for energy. Eventually Cloud met a girl called Aeris who joined the group. She was the last surviving Cetra, the initial race that inhabited the planet and had infused it with Lifestream. Next they met Red XIII who had been captured by Shinra. He was also the last of his kind, but Cloud and the others saved him. Yuffie was a thief that came along with the group to gather Materia and get revenge for her hometown Wutai which had lost a war and it's honor to Shinra. I was a former agent for Shinra. When I discovered that they we're creating Sephiroth, I was experiment upon and placed into a deep sleep. Cloud and the others awakened, me. Cid, a pilot from Rocket Town and head astronaut for Shinra, decided to take down Shinra as well."

"That's quite the group. Go on." Raven said slowly.

He stared at her for a moment.

"Sephiroth awakened from the crystal and began to search for the powerful Black Materia. This could summon Meteor and severely damage the planet. In an attempt to heal itself, the planet would gather Lifestream to the wound, and Sephiroth intended to absorb it. The only way to counteract it was with the White Materia, that Aeris had. While she was activating the Materia, Sephiroth killed her right in front of Cloud. Eventually, we all fought together defeating Sephiroth, and allowing the White Materia to finally take effect."

"So all of you have saved the earth, on more than one occasion. Welcome to the club." She said.

"Now, it is your turn. Tell me more about your friends and more importantly, yourself." He said coldly.

'Well...he's straight to the point.' Raven thought, blushing a little.

Red XIII sat silently watching Beast Boy and Cyborg in a little huddle. They had been whispering back and forth to each other for some time now and would periodically look over their shoulders at him. Nanaki could clearly hear what they we're saying.

"Go on..you know you want to try it..."Cyborg said.

"Dude, your right!" Beast Boy ran over in front of Red XIII who sat up quickly.

Beast Boy kneeled down and cupped his chin. He inspected Red from all angles, jumping from side to side.

"Alright, think I've got it!"

Beast Boy quickly shifted downward and transformed into a green version of Red XIII. He had both eyes and didn't have any tattoos or scars.

"I did it!" He said.

Nanaki sighed.

**: Gaia - Midgar-Bound Ferry (Cabin) :**

Robin and Starfire walked into Tifa's room.

"Hey Robin. Listen I think it would be in the best interest for both groups if we stuck together. I know we had a rocky start, but we have both Cloud's and your friend's best interest in mind." She said.

"I completely agree. Our top priority is finding Terra. But if you don't mind, I think it would be a good idea for us to learn more about Materia." Robin suggested.

"Agreed. The Ruby WEAPON was most formidable. It it weren't for Barret, we would have most surely been defeated." Starfire said.

"You guys beat the WEAPON? Unbelievable! That thing's been terrorizing the Gold Saucer for months! Okay, when we get to Midgar, I'm sure Reeve won't mind finding some for you. We should be there in less than two hours." Tifa said, astonished.

"Thanks Tifa." Robin said.

**: Gaia - Midgar Area :**

Terra's large rock hovered a few meters away from the large city.

"This must be the place..." Slade said.

"Terra, this rock is two big. We need to be less conspicuous."

'Don't...' Terra cried in her mind.

Her hands lifted and a yellow line sliced through the rock. The entire bottom portion of the rocks began to fall towards the earth. The noticeably smaller rock continued towards Midgar. The large bottom part spiraled towards the earth below.

"What the hell is going on?" Cloud clutched the wall in the deep cave he had made from his impact in the rock.

'It's falling! What do I do, bail and fall to my death or stay in here and get smashed?'

The large stone slammed into the mountain range closest to Kalm Town. It crushed several mountains, causing a great explosion. The rock shattered from the impact leaving a huge crater in the ground. The ground shook causing a great avalanche. The remains of the destroyed mountains rumbled down covering Cloud even further.

**Note from the Author : Chapter eight completed! VINCENT WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP! Please keep reviewing: D  
- RandomGirl - lol that seems to be the trend that's going around**

**Chapter Wrap - Up **

**Cloud begins to wonder about Sephiroth and manages to escape the crater right under Slade's nose  
Robin displays slight distrust towards AVALANCHE and agrees to meet with Tifa  
Comet makes a deal with Yuffie trading Materia with her  
Cyborg coaxes Beast Boy to attempt to change into Nanaki and he does  
Robin and Tifa agree to work together to find Cloud.  
Slade and his party near Midgar and drop Cloud from the sky  
He crashes near Kalm Town**


	9. CH 9 The Long Haul

**Teen Titans - Still More Fighting **

**Disclaimer : **_I do not own the Teen Titans or any other mentioned trademarked likenesses. They are the property of DC Comics and Warner Bros. I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any other mentioned trademarked likenesses. They are the property of Squaresoft and/or Square Enix. The character 'Comet' however is my original character. _

**Chapter Nine - The Long Haul**

**  
: Gaia - Midgar Area :**

**  
**Since Midgar wasn't on the coast, the party still had to walk a little distance to get to the town.

"Tifa, where are we going? We're supposed to transfer to the next ferry." Cyborg asked.

"Ferry? Cid's going to pick up Barret from Corel and fly over to pick us up. It'll get us there in a fraction of the time." She assured him.

"'Sides! That 'ol stiff Reeve might give us some Materia!" Yuffie said.

"Really? Cool." Comet said.

He'd taken a liking to using magic.It wasn't a much fun as smashing into things, but much easier.

"Ultimately it's your decision, but I recommend getting some Weapons as well. Your current skills are formidable, but the north is full of dangerous creatures." Nanaki suggested.

"Let's keep that in mind." Robin told his team.

They all stopped when they heard a huge explosion in the distance. The ground shook when they saw a distant mountain range rumbled towards the ground.

"Umm..that's not normal here, right?" Raven asked.

"No." Vincent said, and she nodded.

Tifa grabbed up her PHS, holding 3 and the phone automatically dialed Cid's number.

**  
: Gaia - Highwind :**

**  
**"Yeah, Tifa, what is it?" Cid asked.

"Hi Cid..listen how far away from Midgar are you?" She asked him.

"I'm closin' in on Corel now. Gimme about another 2 hours or so." He responded.

"Great. Something's crashed in the mountains near calm. Might be a good idea for us to check it out." she said.

"S$# do whatever ya want!" he said.

**  
: Gaia - Midgar Area :**

**  
**"I take it you want to investigate?" Vincent asked dryly?

"Couldn't hurt." she said.

"Perhaps people are in need of assistance?" Starfire looked towards Robin.

"Isn't that Reeve guy waiting for us?" Cyborg said.

"Jeez, it doesn't take 10 people to walk around those mountains. Even these guys alone would be able to handle themselves." Yuffie whined.

"Fine. Five of us will go to the mountains." Tifa said.

"Starfire, Comet, since you can both fly go and help them out." Robin said.

"What about these two slackers?" Comet pointed to Raven and Beast Boy.

"Raven has had experience with magic so I'll need her learning everything she can about Materia." Robin said.

'This could be interesting.' Raven thought to herself.

"You know, boy wonder, I'm not one of your Titans. And your little capsule is gone.You can't assign me to missions." He teased.

Tifa and Yuffie stepped forward. They had decided to go with the party of Tifa, Yuffie and Red XIII.

Comet began to count on his fingers.

'Starfire...Tifa...and Yuffie...plus the mutt' Sweet, I'll be the only guy!'

"I'll do it!" he yelled.

"Whatever. Starfire, keep an eye him." Raven warned, as the other Titans and Vincent began walking towards Midgar.

"Well, let's mosey." Tifa said.

'Bleh! Did I really just say mosey ? Cloud's rubbing off on me...' Tifa thought, slapping her face.

Yuffie giggled.

"I suggest that we make haste. I wish to be completed before Cid arrives." Starfire said, taking both Yuffie and Tifa's hands.

She took off into the air, flying towards the wreck. Tifa and Yuffie simultaneously looked down and shrieked.

Comet gazed blankly up at them.

"You know..it is rude to stare." Red XIII said, before promptly jumping onto his back.

"Ugh!" Nanaki was a lot heavier than he looked.

"Mush." he said, smiling.

"Grr.." Comet growled and thought of ditching Red XIII, but decided against it and shot into the air after the girls.

**  
: Gaia - Kalm Mountain Ruins :**

Cloud had finally managed to climb out of the huge pile of rubble and debris. He groaned as the sunlight hit his eyes. That let him know that he had been buried for quite a while.  
Battered, bruised, and now completely out of MP, Cloud looked around him. He was on top of the mountain of...mountain remains, but it was inside a crater that he had created. From where he was, he was completely surrounded by rock and he had no choice but to climb.

'Damn it..they got away...Terra...she trusted me...she depended on me and I couldn't save her...'

Cloud used the various knots and jagged rocks to begin his ascent. He continually climbed, but he was mentally in another world.

'And what about Aeris? Was she really trying to contact me or..was it..'

Not paying attention, Cloud grabbed a root, that had long since died. It snapped under his weight and fell back to the bottom of the pit. He landed hard on his back.

"Ugh..."

From a smaller pile of stones, a pebble rolled down. It was obvious that something was moving under the rocks. Cloud slowly approached and moved one of the larger rocks away. He saw blue fabric under it. He continued to move the earth, until a small girl was revealed.

"Uhh..where's mommy..?" she moaned.

Her eyes were closed and her head slowly moved from side to side. She was unconscious, but she was damn-near.

Cloud gasped when he saw her. He lifted her from the wreck and held her in his arms.

"Hey..hang on. It's going to be alright." He told her.

'Gotta do something and fast...' he told himself.

**  
: Gaia - Midgar Sector Two :**

**  
**The Titans and Vincent slowly approached the large mechanical door that stood in the path before them. An electronic keyboard was on the wall beside it and Vincent approached it. He entered the password, P-E-A-C-E and the large door slowly slid open. It revealed several barracks and buildings.

"This is the new military department of Shinra Inc. " Vincent explained.

"Shinra? I thought they were bad news?" Raven asked.

"They were until the new president, Reeve, took over. They are completely dedicated to peace preservation now. Though they have a military, it's rarely used." he said.  
They walked through the military town, noticing the various off duty soldiers. They talked amongst themselves lively.

"For a military base, it isn't very strict I see." Robin said, looking at a bar they were passing.

Loud music could be heard inside and the windows flashed from the lights inside.

"This part of Sector 2 is called the Hole. It's reserved for off-duty Shinra soldiers." he said as they approached a large elevator in a tall glass tube. The doors slid open and the large group squeezed inside."

Vincent pressed a button and the mechanical lift began to slowly rise.

'Man this place sure looks dreary. No sunlight, no grass...Fixit would love to live here.' Cyborg thought to himself, looking up.

"What's that metal disc up there?" Cyborg asked, putting his hands against the glass.

"That's the plate, where we're going. Shinra HQ is up there. Up until recently all of the towns under it didn't receive electricity or any other financial support. Reeve ended that."  
The elevator stopped when it got above the thick metal plate. The glass doors slid open and the party disembarked. They were now inside Shinra HQ. Another elevator stood before them, this one with thick golden doors. A metal box stood on the wall beside them. As they approached, Vincent stopped.

"It's is a mandatory rule that all visiting guests leave all weaponry and Materia in this drop box before seeing the President." Vincent said, dropping the Peacemaker into the metal box. He slid his gauntlet off and put it in as well. Robin unfastened his belt and put it inside. Vincent pressed a button, and the golden doors opened. Vincent stepped in first followed by Robin, Beast Boy and then Raven. Cyborg attempted to step inside, but the metal detectors on the lift detected the metal in his body. The golden doors quickly slammed shut, and Cyborg barely managed to pull his foot back.

"Right..I forgot.." Vincent said.

He tapped in a few buttons on the keyboard inside the elevator and the doors re-opened.

"Manual Override activated. The system will return to normal in..." A mechanical voice started before a red 30 appeared in the display above the door.

"It's ok."

Cyborg quickly stepped in and the door shut. They reached the top office with 12 seconds to go.

**  
: Gaia - Midgar (Reeve's Office) :**

Reeve spoke into the phone.

"..and Mako usage is down 12 after I introduced my electricity generators to Cosmo Canyon and Wutai."

Reeve stopped when he heard a loud buzzing noise.

"Sir, Vincent and his party are here to see you." The voice shot out of the speaker built into the desk. He pressed a button on it.

"Thanks, Elmyra, and you can call me Reeve, you know that. Send them in." He smiled.

After the Meteor incident, Barret didn't need Elmyra to look after Marlene anymore. Becoming restless, she came to Reeve and asked him for a day job, and she got one.

"Listen, I'll have to cut this short. I'll call you later with the other results." Reeve hung up the phone.

Vincent led the Titans into Reeves huge office. A large window was behind Reeve's desk, and from it almost the entire continent could be seen. On the wall behind the Titans, there were seven portraits, one of each team member of AVALANCHE, save Cait Sith.

Reeve stood from his desk and walked over to Vincent.

"Vincent, good to see you." He looked at the Titans and quirked an eyebrow.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you about it later. They're the Titans, and we could use a little armor, if you could afford it." He said coldly.

"Of course! As long as they're on our side, why not?" he shrugged.

A sweat drop went down the Titan's backs.

Reeve went behind his desk and opened a drawer. He took out a small card and pressed the button on the speaker.

"Elmyra, please wire 20,000 gil to a pre-paid account." He spoke into it.

He inserted the card into a slot and waited for it to pop back out. He handed it to Robin.

"Thanks. We really appreciate this." He said.

"No problem. There's nothing much for sale at the HQ. If you're looking for the shopping district, check out the Wall Market. Ask my assistant if you need a ride." he told him.  
"Cyborg, Beast Boy, why don't you go check it out?" Robin turned to them, holding out the card.

"Sweet! Dude, I've never had this much cash in my life!" Beast Boy said, snatching it.

"You only had one job in your entire life, and you never even got paid!" Cyborg said.

"Try to buy things that will help the team. Namely, Materia.." he said.

Reeve waved his hand in objection.

"Nowadays with all the reactors shut down, not much Materia is for sale. However, Shinra has a private stash. I think I could slip you a few." he whispered to Robin, hiding his mouth from the camera.

**  
: Kalm Mountain Ruins :**

**  
**A single woman bolted across a plateau created by the mountain crash. She was badly bruised and her clothes were torn. Behind her, several Kalm Fangs, at least 18, raced after her. Sobbing she felt her muscles begin to burn with exhaustion. Before her body gave out, her resolve did, and she slumped to the ground. The pack of wolves continued to move in.

Comet whirled in the air once and launched Red XIII towards the ground. A powerful orange glow surrounded him as he unleashed his Limit. Red energy gathered around his as he blasted towards the ground, fueled with his Sled Fang attack. He slammed into the earth, crushing at least 4 of them. They yelped as their spines were suddenly crushed and they turned red before fading away.

Starfire chucked Tifa towards the ground she flew in closer before sending Yuffie down as well. Tifa slammed into one of the dogs, leaving a small crater. She instantly, crouched and clipped the one that ran toward her. Another Fang bounded towards her, but she managed to whirl around it. She grabbed it by it's waist from behind and a red aura covered her body. She quickly sat back, performing a powerful German suplex on the fang, crushing another one in the process. The powerful Meteodrive Limit vaporized them both.

Yuffie landed behind the pack and instantly a red energy surrounded her before she punched her fist into the ground. A blue shockwave of energy shot forth and hit the dogs that were trailing behind. The earth upturned and pummeled the dogs, defeating five of them. They were no match for her Landscaper energy.

Starfire flew across over head, shooting down thin green lasers from her eyes. She sliced through three of them before they vanished and she ceased fire. Comet came jumping over her, holding both fists high in the air. As he was coming down, the same red aura that had appeared around Tifa and the others slowly gathered around him.

'What power!' He grinned.

"Grr..ha!"

Comet pounded his fists into the earth, sending forth a broad red arch of energy that shot forth, leaving the ground glowing red in it's wake. As it traveled farther, it got small until only the bright red glow was left on the ground. The wolves all skidded to a stop, before turning back and looking at Comet.

His eyes were completely red. He snapped once, and the entire area of ground covered in his energy began to shake. The six remaining wolves were blasted into the sky. In small beams, the energy shot up from the ground and into each wolf charging them with power before they exploded. Comet's aura faded and his eyess returned to normal.

"Cool Limit!" Yuffie cheered.

"What d'ya call it?" she asked him.

"Are you kidding me? That's the first time I've done anything remotely close to that.." Comet heaved.

"Excellent work, Comet! You have helped save that woman!" Starfire beamed before she flew off towards the woman.

Tifa and Red XIII followed on foot. Yuffie started to follow them.

"Hold on a sec, Yuffie, you're the only one who makes any sense around here." Comet called.

She stopped and looked at him.

'Thanks for compliment.' She said sarcastically in her mind.

"What was that power back there?" He asked her.

"Duh, that was your Limit technique. The more you participate in battle, the more energy you gather around you. But you can only hold so much. So when you can't hold anymore, you can unleash it as a powerful attack, like the one you just did!" she said quickly and inhaled deeply.

"I think I get it...but that never happens back in my world." Comet said.

They began walking towards Tifa and the others.

"So, what do you call it?" she asked.

"Who cares. It worked."

"Oh come on! You gotta name it something cool like, Greased Lightning!" she said, striking a phony battle pose.

"What kinda dumb name is that? Are you sayin' my Limit is weak or somethin'?" Comet asked quickly.

Starfire flew across the dry plain and landed in front of the woman. She kneeled before her.

"You are OK?" Starfire asked as Tifa and Red XIII approached.

"Please..." the woman sobbed.

"..you have to find my daughter! Those monsters..they'll eat her alive!" she cried.

**  
: Gaia - Shinra HQ :**

**  
**Reeve slowly walked with Robin through out a long corridor with glass windows on both sides. Robin had asked for a tour, and up until this point he had been silent. Beast Boy and Cyborg left for Wall - Market and Raven had gone with Vincent to gather the Materia.

"Any reason in particular you wanna walking around this old place?" Reeve asked casually.

"From the information I've gathered, some very strange things have gone on here before, involving Cloud." Robin said.

"Really? No!" Reeve waved his hand.

"I wouldn't say strange,..more like.." he shrugged "..nothing."

"It it were nothing, AVALANCHE wouldn't be reuniting. I want to learn about everything we're up against." Robin told him.

"Clever boy...alright, but only because your Vincent's friend." Reeve sighed.

**  
: Gaia - Hojo's Laboratory :**

**  
**The off-limits laboratory's light quickly snapped on as Reeve and Robin entered. Most of the machines had been de-activated, but a few were impossible to shut-down without triggering powerful booby-traps.

"This is pretty much where it all.." Reeve began before the roof and entire side wall completely collapsed. The room shook, and Robin and Reeve were thrown to the ground. A huge smoke cloud was thrown up as an alarm started blaring.

Stepping casually through the smoke, Slade stopped when he saw Robin and Reeve staring up at him.

"Slade!" Robin yelled.

"Robin, well...isn't this a surprise." He stepped back slightly, holding his hand back into the cloud.

Robin could see him helping a silhouette down. It stepped through the smoke and Terra whipped her head back,getting the hair out of her face. She looked up at him and smiled.

**  
: Gaia - Kalm Mountain Ruins :**

**  
**Cloud ran along a rocky path with the young girl on his back. He had managed to climb out of the ditch without harming her further. He skidded to stop when he saw a small chest on a cliff beside the path he was, he set the girl down beside it. He slowly opened and took out the small bottle inside.

"A potion! Perfect!"

Without hesitating, he opened the container and poured the blue liquid over the girl. Her eyes quickly snapped open as her energy came back to her.

"Where's mommy?" she asked, looking up at Cloud.

"Just relax. We'll find your mom soon. I'm sure she's fine." Cloud told her.

"No.." tears began to well up in the girls eyes.

"You don't understand, we were runnin' from the wolves when the ground exploded.." she said, her voice breaking up.

Cloud began to reach out for her when he noticed the ground began to crack.

'No!'

He scooped up the girl just as the ground crumbled under them. She screamed as they feel about 15 feet into a small dark den. There was only a single shaft of light in the cave, and it came from the hole that they had fell through. Cloud struggled to get up. He looked around, still on the ground. Several red eyes opened and stared at him from all directions. At least 50 Kalm Fangs surrounded them. Cloud felt onto his back for his sword, and gulped when he realized it wasn't there. Snapping his head around, he looked above him and saw the sword sticking straight up in front of the hole.

"No!" he reached up as the sword fell over the hole, blocking out all light.

**  
' Note from the Author : Chapter nine is ready to be reviewed! Thanks to everyone who has done so already! **

**Chapter Wrap - Up  
The Titans, Comet, and AVALANCHE notice the Kalm Mountains crumble and Tifa, Yuffie, Red XIII, Starfire, and Comet investigate **

**Cloud finds a small girl who's looking for her mother in the aftermath of his crash **

**Vincent escorts the other Titans to Shinra HQ **

**Reeve gives Cyborg and Beast Boy money to go shopping, so they leave for Wall Market **

**Tifa and the others save a woman who cannot find her daughter **

**Comet activates his Limit technique **

**Robin asks for a tour of Shinra HQ, so Reeve takes him to Hojo's Laboratory**

**  
Slade, Terra, Plasmus, and Overload storm Hojo's lab**

**  
Cloud and the girl fall into a cave surrounded by wolves, and Cloud is left unarmed **

**  
**


	10. CH 10 Still More Fighting

**Teen Titans - Still More Fighting **

**  
Disclaimer : **_I do not own the Teen Titans or any other mentioned trademarked likenesses. They are the property of DC Comics and Warner Bros. I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any other mentioned trademarked likenesses. They are the property of Squaresoft and/or Square Enix. The character 'Comet' however is my original character. _

**  
Chapter Ten - Still More Fighting**

**: Gaia - Wall Market :**

**  
**"Uh..is this is?" Beast Boy asked.

Several people crowded the many stores in the self-proclaimed shopping district of Midgar. Even though the stores had great bargains, the real shopper would know to go to the black market.  
A man in a purple suit casually walked by Beast Boy with two girls under his arms.

"You guys lookin' for some fun?"

"What kinda' fun?" Beast Boy asked.

The girls started giggling.

"No, we're not looking for that kind of fun! What's wrong with you man?" Cyborg yelled at Beast Boy.

The man quickly took the girls and left.

"What?" Beast Boy asked him.

Cyborg shook his head before walking into the weapons shop.

Inside the shop, mechanical saw could be heard behind a steel cage separating the customers from the owners. There was a small window where an attendant stood.

"You guys look kinda funny. Ya'll gots any gil?" he asked, leaning on the counter.

"Take cards?" he held up the card.

"Why yes we do! Come on over, what would you like sir?" his tone quickly changed.

"A man named Barret told me he came here a while ago and they crafted gun-arms. Is that true?" Cyborg asked.

"We do it, but it's usually a custom job. It'll cost extra."

"What! You gotta be..how much?" He asked.

"Including crafting fees...900 gil!" he laughed!

"Oh...ok." Cyborg said, handing him the card.

The man quickly looked disappointed when he saw the original balance on the card.

"Coincidentally, are ya'll familiar with mathematics?"

Cyborg folded his arms.

"Thought so." he sighed.

**  
: Gaia - Shinra HQ ( Training Room ) :**

**  
**"Alright, Raven. This time I won't hold back." Vincent called to Raven from the other side of the room.

"I want to see what you can really do."

From Reeve's secret vault, Raven had gotten a Titan Bangle and several mastered Materia including mastered Gravity, Barrier , and a Phoenix Materia.

"You asked for it." Raves said, pulling up her hood.

'Why is this guy always testing me?' she thought as she lifted up into the air.

She saw him slowly pull out his pistol. As he aimed and fired, she slid her hand across the air, leaving a trail of energy behind creating a black barrier. The bullet slammed into it and the shield shattered. The bullet kept going, but at much slower. Raven managed to dodge it just in time.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Raven summoned her powers, and shot a devastating beam towards Vincent. The room shook as it raced towards him and he slowly cast Reflect on himself just in time. The beam of dark energy slammed into Vincent's shield before bouncing back towards Raven.

"No!.."

She looked to the Materia in the bangle.

'Ok Raven..focus on the Materia...you can do it...' the huge blast of energy shot towards Raven, crushing the floor under it.

The green Barrier Materia glowed in the Bangle as Raven cast her own Reflect spell. The beam hit it hard before shifting back towards Vincent.

'What's this..?' He quirked an eyebrow.

A red Aura began to circle around Raven.

'Could this be her Limit?' Vincent thought.

Raven slowly floated in the air as the black beam neared Vincent's Reflect spell.

Red energy erupted from Raven's eyes."Necronom Hezberek Mortix!"

Dark energy began pouring from Raven's hands and the darkness began to cover the entire room. Vincent instantly transformed into Chaos and tried to fly away , but he was consumed by the blackness. When there was absolutely no light left, every thing flashed white and the room was returned to normal.

Vincent lie on the ground in his human form, and Raven was left panting on her hands and knees.

"That spell...how could I..?"

'This time I had control of it?' Raven thought, wondering how she had managed that.

The last time she used that spell she lost control and nearly killed a girl. This time she did, and Vincent was still alive.

"Vincent?" she slowly approached him.

He placed a hand against his head before slowly sitting up.

"That was quite..the impressive move. You have power, no doubt." he said.

"Thanks..I guess?"

Suddenly the wall quickly blasted inward and Plasmus was sent flying into the room, he landed on the ground with a splat and seemed to be dazed.

"Plasmus!" Raven looked shocked.

"You know this...abomination?" he asked.

"We're not exactly friends..."

Another person came flying through the wall, this time, a battered and bruised Robin.

"Ugh!" He landed hard next to Raven.

"Robin!" she quickly ran over to him.

"What's going on?"

Robin was left KO' d.

"Vincent, can you do something I've seen you're healing techniques before." she looked to him.

He reached into a pouch and produced a glowing red feather. Vincent tossed it over Robin and it began to burn with energy as it fell. Robin was covered with power and quickly sat up. Before he could move, Vincent cast a Cure 3 spell on him.

"Slade! He's here and..." he stared.

"What?" Raven asked.

"He's got Terra."

**  
: Gaia - Kalm Mountain Ruins :**

**  
**"Yuffie! Look! Down there." Tifa pointed to the Buster Sword laying over a hole.

"Hey Star, ya mind lettin us down here?" Yuffie asked Starfire.

"If you wish." Starfire smiled before descending to the earth.

Comet watched them moving down. Not only was Red XIII on his back now, but he had to carry the woman in his arms.

"Now what is this about?" he complained as he started to land.

Tifa let go and fell to the ground grabbing the sword. Yuffie and Star landed next.

"You recognize this blade?" Starfire asked Tifa.

"Yeah..it's Cloud's.." Tifa gulped.

'Please..be alright...why would his sword be here? I thought he was at Bone Village last..?'

Comet, Nanaki and the woman landed behind them. Red XIII jumped onto the ground and Comet set the woman down.

"You guys stare here and protect her." Tifa said to Comet and Red XIII.

"Alright." Nanaki said.

"Yeah, yeah." Comet yawned leaning against a rock.

The girls all hopped into the hole one at a time, landing inside the deep cave. Starfire charged a Starbolt in her hand and held it up, using it as a light. The cave was empty, but there were several paw prints and boot prints in the soily ground.

"Follow the tracks, duh!" Yuffie said.

Cloud stood with a whole pack of walls surrounding him. Outnumbered by the dozens, the was already prepared for the worst. The little girl was up in a small crack where the wolves couldn't reach, but he had no idea what she would do if he...

'No..I have to win this fight..'

Cloud heaved with exhaustion.

"Bring it on!"

The wolves were hesitant to attack as Cloud had already destroyed at least 40 of them, without his sword, which meant no Limits, and no MP. One bold Fang darted forth, but Cloud turned to avoid the blow and countered with a sick scissors kick. That attack left Cloud vulnerable and another beast slammed into him, knocking into the nearby wall, creating a crater.

"Agh!"

The wall shook, causing the little girl to tumble out of her little corner. She rolled down the now slanted wall and fell directly into Cloud's lap. The girl was sobbing softly.  
'I..can't..move...' Cloud struggled,but his muscles didn't respond.

Cloud's head lowered and his hair covered his eyes. The little girl cried into his chest as the wolves slowly began to close in, knowing they had finally won.  
Just before they began to claim their prize, Tifa jumped overhead.

"Final Heaven! Ha!" She slammed her fist into the earth in the middle of the pack. The ground erupted with power, disintegrating all of the wolves instantly. She ran over to Cloud.

"Oh my god, Cloud!"

Tifa cast Life on Cloud and a powerful white aura covered his body.He slowly began to come around.

"Starfire, can you get him out of here?" Tifa turned to her.

"..yes. Of course." She said, before lifting Cloud. She flew him out of the cave, with the little girl still in his lap. She had actually fainted. Tifa and Yuffie followed on foot.

'Now we can figure out what's been going on here..' Tifa thought.

'If this is Cloud...then where is Terra?' Starfire wondered.

**  
: Gaia - Shinra HQ (Elevator):**

**  
**"Alright, B. B., which one is better?" Cyborg asked.

Cyborg opened up his right fist which shifted back into his regular bad-ass sonic cannon. He then held up his left hand which mechanically transformed into the Heavy Vulcan, a powerful automatic gun-arm complete with Materia Slots.

"Hmm? Hmm? Hmm?" He pointed them both at Beast Boy as a sweat drop went down his back.

"Never mind that, check out this cool sword I got!" Beast Boy held up the Nail-Bat, a simple Bat with nails driven through it.

"Uhh..it's a good thing I got you a weapon too. Here." Cyborg handing him the huge hard-edge sword.

Beast Boy took the handle and when Cyborg let go, the sword and Beast Boy instantly dropped to the ground.

"Aah!Dude, this thing weighs a ton! How the heck am I supposed to use this?"

The elevator bell ringed and the doors opened. Meltdown stood across the room in the distance, wrecking several walls. Many people were fleeing the scene and mobbed the elevator, literally throwing Beast Boy and Cyborg out.

"Well, now wouldn't be a good time to learn. Touch him once and the radiation could kill you! I'll take this guy."Cyborg smiled.

He fired a beam of sonic energy towards the hulked up Meltdown. The energy his the monster and pushed it back, but did no real damage. Meltdown emitted a counter beam made of Mako radiation that shot towards Cyborg who dived out of the way. B. B turned into a Pteradon to carry the heavy sword away and dodge the attack.

Cyborg fired several rounds from the automatic weapon. The bullets shot through Meltdown, creating several holes in him that slowly began to heal.

"It's not working!" Beast Boy yelled

"I got it!" Cyborg said.

He fired more rounds into Meltdown, but directly at the center. This created a large hole. Cyborg quickly followed up with a constant beam of sonic energy that shot through the hole and kept it from closing. Cyborg swiped the beam up once then down, severing Meltdown. He shortly exploded. The monster's remains turned red before fading away.

"Boo-yah! Told ya I had him!" Cyborg said.

"Yeah, but what about me?" A large chuck of rock quickly shot forth slamming Cyborg into the wall.

"Augh!" Cyborg was temporarily KO' d.

Beast Boy's eyes went wide as he stepped back.

"No..it can't be..." He said.

"Surprised to see me..." Terra slowly descended before Beast Boy on a rock. Rocks quickly shot up around her as her eyes turned yellow.

"Terra..what are you doing?" Beast Boy asked.

She held up one finger. She slowly twirled it around and the rocks were suddenly being sharpened, like pencils. The now jagged spears suddenly pointed downwards towards Beast Boy.

"Whatever the f$# I want." Terra grinned as she quickly clenched her fist shut, causing the rocks to all rain down upon Beast Boy.

**' Note from the Author : Chapter ten , can you dig it? Please keep reviewing!  
Chapter Wrap - Up **

**Beast Boy and Cyborg begin shopping in Wall Market**

**  
Vincent and Raven spar**

**  
Raven use her LIMIT technique, same spell Malchior had taught her,only this time she could control it**

**  
Robin crashes into the Room as a result of Plasmus's and Slade's assault**

**  
Tifa and the others find Cloud in the den, battered and bruised**

**  
Cyborg and B. B return to Shinra HQ to find Meltdown terrorizing**

**  
They subdue him but Terra appears and downs Cyborg**

**Terra completely denies Beast Boy of any kind of connection and attacks**

**  
**


	11. CH 11 Force Your Way

**Teen Titans - Still More Fighting **

**Disclaimer : **_I do not own the Teen Titans or any other mentioned trademarked likenesses. They are the property of DC Comics and Warner Bros. I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any other mentioned trademarked likenesses. They are the property of Squaresoft and/or Square Enix. The character 'Comet' however is my original character. _

**Chapter Eleven - Force Your Way**

**  
: Gaia - Cloud's Subconscious :**

**  
**' Cloud...?' A woman's voice asked.

Cloud's eyes were shut as his body moved endlessly throughout the dark void that was his own mind. He was completely alone, but a single,familiar voice echoed out to him.

'..Cloud? I know you can hear me..'

'Just another figment.' Cloud told himself, clenching his eyes shut.

'Don't even look..'

'Cloud, listen to me...dark forces are planning destruction and chaos..you have to stop it from happening.' she said to Cloud.

'Aeris..she isn't coming back. She's gone Cloud, why can't you accept that! This dream..it must be him attempting to control me again!' He screamed at himself, with his eyes still closed. Cloud clenched his head with his hands.

'Listen to me Cloud...I'm not what's important here. Just because you tell yourself something, it doesn't mean you believe it. And just because you can't or don't want to believe something, it doesn't make it any less true.'

Cloud began to become less tense.

'Unless you stop him...he will take over your world.'

' But how can I? Without you.. ' Cloud was cut off, by a nudging feeling on his arm.

The sensation greatly distracted him, but he continued.

'...what I mean is, without you..how can I' he was again interrupted by the feeling, but this time it was stronger.

It repeated a few more times before stopping.

'...Aeris..I need you.' he finally said, feeling his concentration wane.

'And Gaia needs you Cloud. Our re-union will come soon enough. What's important now is that you save the people depending on you. Go, Cloud. The Planet needs you again.' The voice grew softer.

'Aeris wait!'

Cloud began to put his hand out, trying to grab the fading voice, but the painful nudging returned, and he was forced to grab his inflamed arm. The feeling grew much stronger before Cloud's eyes quickly shot open and he sat up.

**: Gaia Kalm Town Area :**

As Cloud sat up, he felt a sharp pain in his ribs that made him wince. From his sitting position, he could see the crushed mountains in the distance. Cloud looked around and saw Kalm and a pair of red boots standing before him. He looked up the boots, the yellow tights and large utility belt. The man wore a yellow top with big red gloves. The man's arms were folded over the picture of what appeared to be a shooting star on his chest. Long dreads hanged from his head.

"Heya, pal. Remember me?" Comet smirked.

"Huh?" Cloud wrapped one hand around his waist, which he realized were wrapped.

His other hand rubbed his aching head, as several images flashed through his mind. First was the museum. Next he saw Terra's face, still petrified. Finally, he saw himself swinging the Buster Sword and unleashing the Blade Beam on the same man that now stood over him.

"..you..." Cloud murmured, looking up at his face.

"Yep. It's me." Comet said, grinning.

It was the last thing Cloud heard, before a gloved red fist flew towards his face.

"You're such a big man." Red XIII approached, shaking his head.

**: Gaia - Kalm Town :**

Tifa had thought that it would be a good idea if the party went into town. They still needed to escort the little girl and woman home, plus they could use some Hi-Potions and Ethers.

"Really..I can't thank you enough. If you hadn't come when you did.." the woman started, looking towards Tifa.

"Don't worry about it. We're glad to help." Tifa smiled.

"Agreed. I could never overlook someone in need." Starfire slowly glided along side them with the little girl happily siting on her shoulders.

"Speak for yourselves. Not only did I not find any Materia, but none of the Materia I already have have gotten any stronger!" Yuffie whined.

"Yuffie..." Tifa sighed, as they stopped in front of the woman's house.

"Thank you again, and if ever need anything, please, don't hesitate to ask us! Now, I'm quite tired and I'm sure Yuri is too. Isn't that right?" the lady asked.

"Nope! Flying is fun!" she beamed, as her mother lifted her off of Star's shoulders.

The woman thanked them again before turning and entering her house, with the small girl.

"At least that's over with, sheesh." Yuffie said.

As the girls started to leave, the door opened again. The little girl ran out, next to Starfire. The Tameranian kneeled to down.

"Yes?"

"I found this in the cave with Cloud. I was going to keep it as my treasure, but since you took me flying, I'll give it to you!" Yuri said.

She opened Starfire's hand and gave her a small ring with a green stone in it. It almost looked like a small Materia. Starfire stared into the ring and it reminded it her of the Centari jewel that Blackfire had given her. She smiled before nodding.

"I will cherish it always. Thank you, Yuri." Starfire smiled.

The little girl ran back inside.

Tifa reached into her pocket as her PHS began vibrating. At the same exact time, Starfire's communicator began to play the Titan's jingle.

"This cannot be good.." Starfire said.

'Robin...and all the others..I hope you are alright..' Starfire thought.

**: Gaia - Shinra HQ (Recreation Level) :**

Plasmus shot forth a huge blob of goo that covered Vincent completely. He was left completely immobile inside of it.

"Vincent!" Raven cried.

Raven began focusing her energy, preparing to obliterate the slime monster.

"Ah!" Raven screamed.

An explosive disc flew right before Raven and erupted.

"You've gotten soft Raven." Slade said, arrogantly, placing his hands behind his back.

Before Slade could make another move, a large metal boot collided with his helmet.

"Oh!" Slade flew into a wall.

"So have you." Robin clenched his fists falling into a fighting stance.

A large bird created of dark energy flew up from the floor, before transforming into Raven. The Galian Beast quickly exploded from within the tomb of goo. He jumped and landed beside The two Titans, facing Slade and Plasmus.

Slade slowly got to his feet, popping his neck from side to side.

"Another time, perhaps."

Slade pressed the button on the side of his gauntlet. Seconds later, the wall behind them caved in and Cyborg and Beast Boy flew into the room. They were both KO' d. Robin and his team mates looked wide-eyed at the fallen Titans.

They could hear metallic foot steps coming closer to them. Robin got ready to attack, having no idea what to expect. Raven, however, had a guess.

'It couldn't be anyone but...'

A girl's silhouette stepped through the smoke and Terra was revealed, smiling, with her hands on her hips.

"Miss me, guys?" she joked.

Terra snapped once, and the ground beneath Robin and Vincent began to rise. It flew directly up and slammed into the ceiling, causing cries from both to ring out. Raven was concerned for her allies, especially Vincent, but she kept her gaze on Terra. That wasn't necessarily a smart move.

Slade approached Raven, silently. He placed a small device on the back of her head, which promptly emitted a powerful shock that left her stunned.

"Too bad, Rae. Looks like you've dropped the ball." Terra taunted.

"Ugh..." Raven groaned, struggling to remain conscience.

Her vision began to blur as she saw Slade ordering his minions around him. Her powers would not work for some reason.

"Began clearing this building of soldiers and bring anything useful back to me. With her," he pointed to Raven.

"I will start working on getting some re-enforcements for you."

Raven fought to remain awake, but her strength left her and she passed out.

**: Gaia - The Highwind :**

"Tifa, where are you? I just passed the Chocobo Ranch." Cid spoke into the speaker above the ship's main control.

"Cid? Thank god! Me and some others are at Kalm Town. We've found Cloud, but Reeve just called and said that Shinra was under attack! I loss my connection with him, and we cant reach the others." Explained Tifa.

"What? Well, f$#& why didn't you say so earlier! I'll be there to pick you up as soon as I can! Gimme about 15 minutes!" Cid said.

"Alright. Please hurry!"

"You hear that? Said someone's bustin up the Shinra!" Cid said to Barret, who just entered the cockpit.

"What! But that's where the others are. Damn it old man, can't this flying tank go any faster?" Barret asked.

"Yeah, yeah. You're talking to the best pilot in the world. You'd better believe that in the last year this baby's gotten a tune-up or two. Hang on!" Cid pulled a level that was above his head.

Both men could feel the mechanical change taking place in the aircraft. Chains were automatically pulled and gears were turned. Two more rockets shifted into position to help the ones already moving the ship. With them, the Highwind was 30 faster.

**: Kalm Town Area :**

"Red XIII...are you sure that I have to do this? I mean there are much more important.." Cloud started, before the Comet interrupted him across the plain.

"What's the matter, wuss! Don't get scared now!" Comet taunted.

'This'll give me the perfect chance to test out my cool Limit attack. His Blade Beam will be no match for my Air Raid! Plus I have this Enemy Skill Materia that Yuffie gave me. I can't lose!'  
The Comet grinned as a light gust of wind caused his hair to dance and a small tumbleweed to blow by.

"As far as I understand, the Titans have entitled Comet to a rematch with you. Come on Cloud, whoop this guy and get it over with." Red XIII said.

Cloud quirked an eyebrow. He'd never heard Nanaki say anything like that.

"Alright, Comet. You asked for it!" Cloud said charging him.

"Gimme your worst, cream puff!" Comet sneered as he charged his power in his hands, awaiting Cloud's attack.

**: Gaia - Shinra HQ (Hojo's Lab) :**

"Sephiroth." Slade called out, looking towards a large glass container of Lifestream.

The alleged heir to the planet's countenance materialized within the green liquid.

"Several of our annoyanced have been dealt with."

They heard a distant explosion and felt the building shake.

"And more are being dealt with as we speak." He explained.

"Excellent. Surely, you haven't summoned me for my praise." Sephiroth said.

"Of course not. I know for a fact that there are several doors into each reality of existance. One that lead into mine, was the Clock of Eternity. Tell me, how did you initially send Cloud to Jump City?" he asked.

"For the past year, I compressed the power of the Lifestream and my own energy into a new Materia. When invoked, it allows the user to make a direct connection with me and I am allowed to carry them throughout the Lifestream and enter them into any world of the living. If you wish to use it, you must confiscate it from Strife."

"That won't be necessary. With your expertise, the only thing we need, is her." Slade gestured towards Raven's body, which was strapped to an operating table.

She wasn't moving.

"You may do as you please, but be warned. Each incarnation of reality it meant to hold a certain number of living beings. With the transferral of yourself, Terra and the Titans, we have already caused quite a disturbance and the shockwave has definitely effected other realities. If you tamper with the balance too much, all existance could be nullified, including the Lifetream. I suggest you take caution." Stephiroth explained.

"I'll keep that in mind." Slade said.

**' Note from the Author : Chapter Eleven , read it and weep!..wait... don't weep! Rejoice! I've finally updated! **

**I've got a couple of questions, that I thought you guys should answer, since it will greatly influence the direction of the story. Please answer them, as I really care how people think about this!**

1. Which of the Titans is physically strongest? Cyborg, Starfire or Beast Boy (various animal forms)? And Raven fans, we all know she's capable of mass destruction, I'm talking in terms of pure might.

2. The time frame of this story is very undefined, thanks my neglect and the last few episodes of the series. Assuming this all happened before season five, which eight villians would you like to see Slade recruit? For that matter, since we're on the topping of dimension hopping, should I include other DC/ Final Fantasy characters?

3. Considerring that I started this fic was started before I saw 'Things Change' and 'Final Fantasy VII : Advent Children' for that matter, how do you suggest I cover up the various inconsistancies?

**Thanks for your help!**

**- Wrap - Up  
Aeris contacts Cloud and Reveals that Sephiroth is plotting mass destruction**

**Cloud awakens, but is promptly attacked by the Comet**

**The girls return the woman and her daughter to Kalm Town**

**Starfire receives an unamed accessory, before they find out that Shinra HQ is being attacked**

**Terra has already defeated Cyborg and Beast Boy, and makes short work of Robin and Vincent**

**The calvary, Cid and Barret, are minutes away**

**Comet invokes his entitled re-match with Cloud**

**Slade begin's planning to bring others to Gaia to help him take over**

**  
**

**  
**


	12. CH 12 Enemy Attack

**Teen Titans - Still More Fighting **

**Disclaimer : **_I do not own the Teen Titans or any other mentioned trademarked likenesses. They are the property of DC Comics and Warner Bros. I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any other mentioned trademarked likenesses. They are the property of Squaresoft and/or Square Enix. The character 'Comet' however is my original character. _

**Chapter Twelve - Enemy Attack**

**  
: Gaia - Kalm Town Area :**

Comet flew down into the earth after, a powerful blow from the blunt side of the large sword.

"Ugh!"

The match had been going on for only seconds now, he could not even lay one finger on Cloud. The Materia he used just made him too fast, and he was at even more of a disadvantage when Cloud cast Slow on him, effectively disabling his natural powers. Without decent velocity behind his attacks, he couldn't cause a suitable impact, meaning that he couldn't create explosions.

'Damn..at least the other Titans..and Yuffie..aren't here to see this..' Comet thought, as he flipped off of his back and landed on his feet.

"Nanaki, this is a huge waste of time. Am I to kill this guy, or what?" Cloud asked as he fell back to the earth with the Buster Sword resting on his shoulder.

"I am not sure of his true intentions,but I believe he is an ally to the Titans."

"These Titans, they owe me one." Cloud said, sauntering towards the thief.

"Ok pal, had enough?" he asked, still holding the Buster Sword over his shoulder.

"You tell me." Comet smirked, holding up the green Time materia he had swiped from Cloud's sword when it hit him.

Cloud's eyes went wide.

'He didn't even use a Materia for that...he's good.'

Comet slammed the Materia into his bangle and focused his energy on it, immediately casting Haste on himself. This spell cancelled the Slow spell from before and made him even faster. Needless to say with his powers back, and the haste spell, he easily out raced Cloud. Though Comet was faster, Cloud looked unimpressed.

"You're kidding right? You think one Haste spell will when you this fight?" Cloud asked.

"You're wrong. This Haste spell let me use my mojo again. You see, without it, I can't use my Limit."

Comet clenched his fists shut as red energy radiated on them. He smirked a little.

"But now that I'm faster, it'll be even stronger."

"Limit's your game, huh? I didn't want to have to do this, but you don't seem to want to stay down, and I need to finish this."

Simultaneously, red power surged around both of them on oppposite sides of the field. Determined not to lose, Comet gathered as much energy as he could. Putting his fists together he slammed them into the ground, creating a small crater around him. The wave of red energy shot out and raced towards Cloud, leaving the dry earth glowing with energy in it's wake. The wave got smaller as it traveled, and was about to his Cloud, but it completely went through him, leaving the ground below his shaking with energy.

Cloud remained in his same position, still gathering power for his own Limit technique. He pondered over which one to use. His options were limited considering he didn't want to kill this guy, but he was still fairly strong.

'Got it!' Cloud thought, bring the sword forth.

Comet gritted his teeth, struggling to contain the massive amount of energy that laid before him. He snapped once, just as he did before, causing the energy to thrust Cloud high into the air.

"Ah!"

Leaving the earth in small volleys, a few blasts of energy shot into Cloud, and he could feel his own body absorbing the explosive energy. He knew he had to stop this if he wanted to remain alive.

By this point, Comet wasn't focused on Cloud, but was willing the power to fly up into him. Suddenly, before Comet could react, the energy began to rain back towards him, causing several explosions around him.

"What! No!"

Cloud had began batting the energy back towards Comet, his sword powered with his own Limit. Trying to escape his own attack, Comet started to take off into the air before Cloud came down with a devastating swing of his sword, leaving a red vertical slash in the air. He followed up with two equally strong attacks, and when the assault was done, a red Kanji was left in the air. It expanded and faded, leaving Comet completely paralyzed.

"The Comet it unable to continue. Cloud is the winner." Red XIII said.

'Big surprise. This guy's more arrogant than the Shinra family was..' Nanaki thought to himself.

"This isn't over! You hear?" Comet could barely move his mouth.

Cloud took his Time materia out of Comet's bangle.

"Looks over to me."

"Cloud!"

Cloud whirled around to see Tifa, Yuffie and a girl he didn't recognize coming towards him.

'Damn it, I can't let Yuffie see me like this!'

Yuffie casually walked over to him. He was frozen in the same position he had been when he was initially attacked.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Cross-Slash will do it, everytime." Yuffie said, shaking her head.

"Spare me, and just..do something!" Comet said, getting frustrated.

"Cloud, we have to get to Midgar! Shinra is under attack!" Tifa told him.

"What..? Oh no...Terra!"

**: Gaia - Shinra HQ (Canon Port) :**

Vincent, Cyborg, Robin, Beast Boy, and Reeve all stood at the edge of a docking platform for the powerful canon, the Sister Ray II. Seeing as how Meteor destroyed the first one, another was built, but currently it was at Junon.

All of them had been bound by their arms in reinforced restraints that even Cyborg couldn't get to budge. Beast Boy could attempt to transform into anything useful without injuring himself with the cuffs on. Terra stood before them. By this point, she and Plasmus had taken care of nearly all of the soldiers in the entire building.

"Well guys, it's been real. Seriously. But it's time you guys bailed." she said, smiling to them.

"Terra, why are you doing this?" Robin asked.

This would be the second time she had betrayed the Titans.

"Robin, Robin, Robin. Can't you see that's beside the point? I mean, you are the detective. So come on. Why ask why..."

She walked up to Robin, and stood inches away from him.

"..when how is so much better."

Terra shoved him once, sending him plummeting from the edge.

"Robin!" Cyborg called.

He growled, before charging Terra.

"Ah ah ah...you wouldn't hit your favorite lil' rock and roller, would ya Cy?"

Terra jumped into the air, delivering a powerful kick to Cyborg's stomach, causing him to take a few steps back. A dropkick to the face sent him flying into Reeve and they both fell.

Terra lifted an eyebrow when she saw Vincent.

"I don't even know you. Sorry, no catchy line for you."

Terra quickly snapped, the floor under Vincent crumbling as he fell, just like the others.

"Terra...this isn't you! You beat Slade's influence before, you can do it again!" Beast Boy coaxed desperately.

Terra's face leaned in right next to his and whispered into his pointed ear.

"I just love these little head games B." she quickly kissed him on the cheek before booting him in the gut and sending him spiraling towards the ground like the others.

Terra smiled cockily for a second, before she fell to her knees clutching her head. Electricity danced around the two probes on her head.

'Beast Boy! No..'

She struggled with the commands Slade had given her. Ever since he had activated the suit she was wearing again, she was falling in and out of awareness. Her body would move and speak, even when her mind seemed to be asleep. She wish she hadn't seen her self do what she had just done.

Robin gritted his teeth as he fell straight down towards the air. He looked up and saw the others fall from the edge in the distance.

'Looks like this is it...' he said, preparing for the worst.

Vincent growled as his pupils quickly became skinny. He quickly transformed into the Chaos demon and large wings sprouted from his back. He struggled before ripping the arm restraints apart. Roaring, he flew and grabbed up Reeve, the closest person to him.

"I owe ya one!"

The beast only growled in response.

"Shutting up now." Reeve said, a sweat drop going down his face.

Robin had seen Vincent's transformation, and looked down towards the ground that quickly rushed towards him. With less than twenty feet to go, he clenched his eyes tight.

"Robin!" Starfire's voice rang out, and his eyes quickly snapped open.

The tameranian blazed through the air faster than he had ever seen her move. With her arms stretched forward, she scooped him up just in time.

"Robin, are you injured?" Starfire asked, flying higher.

"I'm fine! But Cyborg and Beast Boy need help!" Robin said, nodding towards the still falling Titans and Starfire gasped.

She quickly turned in the air and bolted back torwards them, but she and Robin knew that she wouldn't be able to make it in time.

"Robin, I cannot save them!" Starfire admitted, tears welling in her eyes.

She still flew torwards them but they were falling too fast. Cyborg was a tenth of an inch to the barren ground below before a red streak blazed by and scooped him up. Before even Cyborg knew what happened, it straight upwards and grabbed Beast Boy by his belt, resulting in an uber-wedgie.

"Dude!" Beast Boy groaned, looking up.

"You're late!" Cyborg said, his eyes still swirling around.

"This better effect my sentancing!" Comet snapped as he turned about, carrying the male Titans

He flew up beside Starfire and Vincent and Reeve followed behing them.

The Highwind shot across the sky, dodging the hail storm of boulders and rocks that were being sent from Midgar. Terra had began her assault.

"Get your assed in here! This ship's pulling out!" Cid yelled from the loud speaker on the ship.

Starfire, the Comet, and Vincent touched down on the deck of the ship, setting down the others.

"Punch it, old man!" Yuffie yelled, tumbling over as the aircraft shook and rocked after each blow from Terra's blizzard of boulders.

Scrambling into the ship, the Titans and AVALANCHE took cover as the Highwind turned around and flew away from Midgar.

**: Gaia - Shinra HQ ( Hojo's Lab ) :**

Raven's eyes quickly snapped open, and she gasped deeply. She was strapped to a metal operating table, and couldn't break the restraint. From the position she was in, she was strapped to the table in an upright position and was facing a dark wall. A dim light swung over her head, making a long squeeking noise.

'Is this the best Slade has...?' Raven pictured the strong restraints to become engulfed in her black power, and breaking away from the table.

Usually, just imagining a small act like this would trigger the desired results, but her powers did not respond.

'What the...just relax..don't put to much energy into it..' Raven closed her eyes, attempting to focus her energy.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos.." Raven said, expecting to free herself of the simple bindings.

Again, she did not feel the familiar vibration of her own energy.Raven's easily agitated temper began to flare now.

"Why can't I do this?" she asked.

"Beacause the power is no longer yours to command."

Slade's tall figure slowly sauntered before Raven holding a large needle. Unknown to Raven, it contained a large dose of Mako and deadly J-E-N-O-V-A cells.

"And when I'm through dear girl, it will be mine."

Raven's eyes squinted when several bright lights suddenly flashed on. The wall before her was revealed to be a large mirror. Intentionally walking in front of Raven, Slade blocked her view.

"Slade!" Raven nearly spat.

His was the one she truly hated only second to her father's.

"What are you planning?"

"First Robin, the boy wonder. Next Terra, the master of earth." Slade said.

"What's that the supposed to mean?"

He casually stepped out of her way, allowing her to look into the mirror.

"Allow me to introduce my newest apprentice."

Raven looked at herself on the table, wearing the same exact apprentice's suit as Terra.

"No..."

"Yes Raven. You see, you however, are unlike Terra. My technology alone will not be able to control the key component of our world's armageddon." Slade said, knowing that would really get her angry.

"You'll never control me like you do that weakling Terra!" Raven yelled.

"How right you are. Which is why.."

Slade held up a small syringe, containing a large dose of Mako. He flicked the container a few times, causing a thick drop to escape the needle.

"..I'll be forced to surrender your leash, to a somewhat, higher power."

Approaching Raven with the needle clenched in one fist, Slade laughed loudly as he walked towards her. His evil chuckled echoed throughout the lab, as the bright lights shut off, leaving only the original dim one, swinging above.

**: Gaia - The Highwind :**

"Whoo! That was close!" Cid slapped his knee, laughing hardily.

"Man I tell ya! Just like the old days, huh Spike? Ha ha ha!" Cid laughed, leaning on Cloud's shoulder.

"Jesus! Are you guys alright?" Barret looked towards the Titans.

"As far as can count, your missing that creepy goth girl." Comet said, counting Titans.

"Raven!" Beast Boy said, looking around quickly.

"Vincent, where is she? She was with you last, right?" Cyborg asked.

"Right, I almost forgot. You two were unconscience." Vincent said, looking towards them.

"Beast Boy, I'm sorry..." Robin walked over, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Terra captured her and gave her to Slade. Right now, finding Raven is our top priority. Even over saving Terra."

When Beast Boy heard, this he didn't even hesitate to react.

"What! What about Terra? You know she's under Slade's control!" he yelled, causing everyone else to quiet down and look at the ranting green Titan.

"Beast Boy, I realize that. But Raven is-"

Beast Boy cut him off.

"I don't want to hear it! We can't just abandon Terra! Right?" Beast Boy asked aloud.

No one answered.

Beast Boy looked to Cyborg for help. The metallic Titan had to agree with his leader. The fact was, Raven was a Titan, while Terra was an ex-Titan. He slowly shook his head, looking away from his green buddy.

Beast Boy quickly turned and looked to Starfire. Starfire had did nothing but try to be Terra's friend, but even she knew Raven's safety took presidence. She only lowered her head.

Beast Boy turned again, this time, coming face to face with the Comet. He was rummaging through his large, pocketed utility belt. His gloved hands produced the end of one of the special cigars he had gotten in Costa Del Sol. He placed it in his mouth so that it moved when it spoke.

"Got a light?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow, completely ignoring the topic at hand.

As far as he was concerned, one less Titan meant more of a chance that he would be able to escape when they got back to Jump City.

Beast Boy, however, was not in the mood. He grabbed Comet by the shirt and suddenly pushed him against the hard metal wall of the ship. Beast Boy bared his teeth and emitted a small growl.

"I've put up with your crap long enough, and I'm sick of it." He nearly threatened.

"Big talk for-" Comet's witty come back was cut off by a quick right hook from Beast Boy that left the thief stunned on the ground.

"Shut up! If it weren't for all of your bull$#$, we could've gotten here sooner and I could've found her!You don't care about anyone but yourself."

At the end of his sentence, Beast Boy attempted to throw another fist into Comet's face. This time, Comet quickly caught Beast Boy's tight hand. Much stronger and faster than the changeling, Comet countered with his own punch that sent Beast Boy into the opposite wall.

"I'll let you know what I start to care." Comet said, leaning his face in closer to BB's.

They glared at each other.

'This guy...I hate this guy!" Beast Boy told himself.

'This guy...I hate this bastard!' Comet thought.

'I swear...if something happens to Terra...or Raven for that matter...'

'..he doesn't know anything about me..touch me again Bitch Boy..I dare you..'

'I'll kill him!' They thought simultaneously.

Robin stepped between them, seperating the fighting teens.

"I hope that'll settle things here-" Robin started, but was again cut off.

Beast Boy suddenly pushed by him.

"This isn't over!" He said pointing at the Comet, who only quirked an eyebrow.

"And as for you guys.." he threw his communicator onto the floor and it slid to a stop at Robin's foot.

"If you won't help me save Terra, then I'll do it myself!" Beast Boy pushed past Cyborg and Starfire, back towards the deck.

"Aw, B..don't do this." Cyborg said, but it was too late. Beast Boy had dived from the Highwind, transformed into a small bird in the distance and was gone.

No one said anything in the deck and Robin gritted his teeth. Comet casually picked up Beast Boy's communicator and looked at it.

"Jeez, what's that guy's problem?" Comet asked, smiling.

Everyone else in the group started at the thief and wore solemn, serious expressions.

With an unenthusiastic yawn, the Comet turned.

"Hint taken. This place was full of stiffs any way."

Walking towards the deck, he passed Yuffie and said

"Not you." he quickly whispered, and a small sweat drop appeared on her head.

The Comet sauntered up to the deck and flew away, abandoning the team just as Beast Boy had done.

**' Note from the Author : Chapter Twelve , te gusta? Te gusta?**

**Sorry about the long time no update, but my internet was down. I'm back though!**

**Please review!**

**- Wrap - Up  
The Comet envokes his re-match with Cloud, and is easily defeated**

**Terra attempts to execute Robin, Vincent, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Reeve**

**Thanks to Cid and the Highwind, the Comet, Starfire and Vincent manage to save the others**

**Aboard the Highwind, AVALANCHE and the Titans are forced to retreat from Midgar**

**Raven awakens to learn that Slade is attempting to give control of her body to a 'higher power'**

**Robin explains to Beast Boy that saving Raven is now top priority but Beast Boy insists that he will save Terra**

**Beast Boy blamed Comet for him losing Terra, but Comet didn't really care, resulting in a fight**

**Beast Boy decides to save Terra on his own and leaves the Highwind**

**After the events, Comet feels rather uncomfortable around the others and decides to leave as well**

**  
**

**  
**


	13. CH 13 One Winged Raven

**  
Teen Titans - Still More Fighting **

**  
Disclaimer : **_I do not own the Teen Titans or any other mentioned trademarked likenesses. They are the property of DC Comics and Warner Bros. I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any other mentioned trademarked likenesses. They are the property of Squaresoft and/or Square Enix. The character 'Comet' however is my original character. _

**  
Chapter Thirteen - **One Winged Raven

**  
: Gaia - Shinra HQ :**

**  
**The entire Shinra building was forced to evacuate because of Slade's assault. The small army that Reeve commanded was easily defeated by the likes of Terra, Plasmus and Slade. With the huge complex completely to himself, Slade couldn't help but feel powerful.

Slade walked down a long corridor, littered with various debris and rocks. He waited for the door to automatically slide open and then he entered what had essentially become his new workshop, Hojo's Laboratory.

It was completely ironic that Meteor had nearly destroyed all of Midgar, but the one part of the Shinra building that had survived had been this lab.

'I have no idea who he was..but this Hojo must have been a fool. With such technology and resources, I would have long ago conquered my own world.' Slade thought to himself as he continued to walk.

A cold voice interrupted him inside his own mind.

'Then that proves which of our world is dominant, now doesn't it?' Sephiroth challenged.

'What do you want?' Slade asked.

'It is time that you give me the host we spoke of earlier. I have gathered enough energy to fully incarnate into it, instead of simply possessing it.'

'That's fine. But know this, after I give you what you so eagerly yearn for, I expect you to give me the power I deserve.'

'You have my word.'

Slade walked right by the vertical operating table that held the still sub-dued Raven on it. He didn't stop to acknowledge her.

He stopped at the computer console and began entering several commands and codes, given to him by Sephiroth. A large steel door, formerly thought to be a wall, began to rise upwards.

Behind it an eerie red light glowed over several small pod-like tanks.

A computerized voice spoke as the mechanical door locked above head.

"Welcome, professor Hojo. Readying clones for inspection."

Each tank released clouds of steam as the pods simultaneously clicked open. Slade slowly approached the closest one and looked inside. A man with long silver hair was lying motionless in the tube. It was breathing, but very slightly.

"Wake up. It's time for your operation, and I like it better when they're awake.." Slade said.

**  
: Gaia - The Highwind (Briefing Room) :**

**  
**"Great. So now what do we do?" Reeve asked, looking to Cloud.

The Titans, minus Raven and Beast Boy,and also without the Comet, sat across from AVALANCHE members in the Briefing room of the flying ship..

Cloud looked down. He had told everyone everything that had happened, except for the part about Sephiroth and Aeris. He himself wasn't sure enough to mention it, and worry the others.

'If it's him...I'll handle it on my own...Aeris,she told me to-'

"So you're saying you have no memory of even taking her?" Cyborg asked, shrugging.

"Huh? Oh..yeah bits and pieces. Like I remember fighting with that Comet guy." Cloud responded.

"That doesn't matter now. I'm just worried about Raven..and Beast Boy." Robin said.

If either of them were seriously hurt, he'd never forgive Terra. As for Slade, that was a whole other story.

"Right. So what do we do? Try and storm the place?" Tifa asked.

"Right! What's stoppin' us?" Barret asked.

"It's not that simple. Slade know's he has us because he has Raven. If we go anywhere near there, he won't hesitate to kill her." Robin said.

"But we must do something!" Starfire said.

"Reeve, is there any other way to get into the Shinra building?" Yuffie looked over to Reeve.

"Yes, there use to be a huge underground water duct from Junon leading all the way into the Shinra building. It was planned to be a dock for submarines but it stopped running, so we may be able to use it." he said.

"To Junon it is then!" Cid said, leaving the room and heading towards the Cockpit.

"Cyborg, what happened to the weapons you got from Wall Market?" Tifa asked.

"When Terra took me down, I dropped most of them." He held up his arm, and a small opening shot out.

Cyborg reached inside, and produced a small thin metal rod, no longer than 2 inches long. He then pulled out a pair of small metal gloves. He handed the metal gauntlets to Starfire and the rod to Robin.

"I didn't know what else to get you."

Robin gripped the rod, and it quickly sprang outward expanding it's length. It was very much similar to his own staff, except then ends were noticeably broader, yet the metal was much lighter. The staff also held several Materia slots in it.

"Is that the..?" Nanaki started.

"Mythril Rod. It is." Cloud said.

"Cloud..." Tifa started.

She knew that he had never truly forgotten about Aeris. Though she tried to work through it, it always deeply hurt her to know that she didn't fully own his heart.

'Cloud...I know he's hiding something'

"Hey look, Tifa! Aren't those your old Metal Knuckle gloves?" Yuffie asked.

"Oh yeah..I guess they are. They'd be perfect for a tough girl like you, Star!" Tifa said.

"If you say so.." Starfire said, slipping the gloves over her large wrists bands.

**  
: Gaia - Midgar Area:**

**  
**The Comet slowly sauntered along across a path with his arms folded lazily behind his head, looking upward..He barely noticed he was walking right by Midgar in the distance. He had just flew over a mountain range and was now walking towards Kalm.

'I don't even know where I'm going...'

Having no particular place to be, he had decided to just go out on his own. He'd have to find his own way back to the other world.

"Hell, they kicked me out. I might as well call them enemies." He stopped and looked behind him once before sighing loudly.

'Well, maybe not enemies, but definitely not friends.'

A huge rock suddenly smashed into Comet, sending him flying for a distance before crashing to the earth.

"Ugh!"

"You...you're not a Titan..." Terra said, looking down at him in the crater that was left in the ground.

"No kidding, bitch! What do you think you're doing?" Comet slowly floated out of the whole, grasping his head.

His fist glowed red and he lowered them.

"Heh..you know..that green guy..he's lookin' for you."

Terra's eye's quickly went wide.  
'Beast Boy...'

This one was one the rare moments that Terra actually held conscience, at least inside. It was the first time that the technology had hesitated, even if for only a second.

"Beast Boy...I...Slade!"

She clutched her head and shook violently before throwing her arms down.

"Who cares. I don't like that loser." she quickly spat.

"Good. Then he won't mind if I get a little payback!"

Comet shot forth with both arms forward towards Terra. Several walls of earth shot up to protect her , but he easily broke through, causing explosions as he did. Terra flew back several feet.  
Back flipping in the air, she landed on a flying rock and sent forth a blizzard of pointed rocks at him. As the stones neared him, the Comet performed a powerful clap, triggering a huge explosion around him. The rocks were disintegrated instantly.

"You gotta have something better than that!" He yelled as he flew around the large columns shooting up from the ground.

Comet casually landed when she became winded. Terra clenched her fists and sent forth several more boulders. Comet charged his power on his first two fingers, and let the boulders slam into them. Each one exploded on impact, causing him no damage.

Comet grinned as he held up his fist, the green Materia flickering to life in it. A large shard of ice appeared before Terra and she was instantly knocked to the ground.

"Ah!"

Terra lay on the ground and slammed her fist in the ground. As she did, her body began to glow with a bright red aura. The energy gathered around her and she slowly stood, looking shocked.

'No..could this be.. her Limit?' Comet stood ready.

Terra's eyes turned completely yellow as she slowly floated in the air. A yellow explosion could be seen in the distance. Seconds later, a thin line of energy came blazing forth, causing the ground to shake. Comet dove out of the way as it quickly cut a corner. It was obvious now that it was moving in a huge square, covering at least half a mile.

"Ha was that it?"

The earth began to shake more fiercely , forcing Comet to take refuge in the air. The sky quickly darkened around her as the struggled to lift her arms over her head. As she did, the huge mass of earth began to lift in the air. As it got higher, it began to round out , until it formed a perfect circle.

"No!" Comet shot toward her.

Terra caught the debris that fell from her comet and sent them into Comet. He was caught off guard and was plowed into the earth.

'No..not like this..'

He looked up and saw the huge rock mass began to harden and shrink, causing more debris to rain down on him. Flying from side to side, he managed to avoid most of them, but the last group nailed him.

At the same time, Comet's own Limit was building with him.

"It's now or never!"

In one swift movement, he flipped twice in the air and slammed into the earth, sending out the wave of energy that covered the ground.

"Air Raid!" The energy shot up in powerful volleys, at least 60 of them.

Gathering as much energy as he could after using so much power, he growled as he bolted up towards the comet. He actually speed past his Air Raid.

By now Terra's comet had become completely crystal. It shot downwards towards the Comet and his onslaught of energy.

**  
: Shinra HQ (Hojo's Lab) :**

**  
**"Well...did it work?" Slade looked down at clone's body, which had been infused with even more Mako.

The eye's quickly shot open and he slowly sat up. Sephiroth looked at his own hand before him and smiled.

'Now...this world is mine.'

Don't get too comfortable, there's still the manner of the girl, remember?" Slade said to him, pointing to Raven.

"It is time for me to build my army."

**  
: Shinra HQ (Lobby) :**

**  
**'Alright..maybe leaving the others wasn't such a good idea...'

Beast Boy walked through the still formed lobby of the Shinra building and up the winding stairs. He stepped up to another platform and entered and elevator.

Inside, there was a slot for a key card. Beast Boy inserted the card that Reeve had given them. It had given them clearance to even go to the President's room.

"Maybe there in Reeve's office?" He entered the number and the doors closed.

The elevator started moving up. After about 30 seconds, a loud explosion could be heard far away. The elevator started shaking and eventually stopped moving.

'Ok, better go investigate that...'

Sliding a panel back on the ceiling of the elevator, Beast Boy climbed up to the shaft. Next he transformed into a small hummingbird and flew up towards a smoking door that was just barely open.

Beast Boy turned into a green mouse and slipped through before returning to him human state. He was in a long corridor that had a thin layer of smoke in it.

'Sooo... if I was a maniacal villain bent on ruining people's lives, where would I hide?' Beast Boy asked himself.

He came across a directory in front of two paths. Going left would lead you into a wall of debris that Beast Boy could see from where he was standing.

"I'm guessing that way."

Walking down the clear path, Beast Boy entered the large laboratory. From where he was standing there was only one visible light and it was quite a distance away. Prodding through the dimly lit lab, Beast Boy managed to avoid most of the unseen obstacles, but ran into a few others.

"Oww.."

Rubbing the side of his head, he slowly walked around a corner. Looking up he quickly shrieked and ducked back around the corner, praying he hadn't be heard.

'Okay Beast Boy. Hero time...maybe not.'

He quickly looked down at his belt, expecting to see his yellow communicator, but it wasn't there.

'Oh crap! I left it on the Highwind!'

**  
: Gaia - Junon :**

**  
**"Okay. We're all set. You guys ready?" Cloud looked at the Titans who had been waiting at the entrance of the tunnel while the others went to get the supplies that would possibly need.

A few Ethers, some Hi-Potions, the usual.

"Let's go." Robin nodded.

He had thought it would be a good idea for his team to take some Materia with them as well.

Starfire had chosen to use white magic, so she had a Holy Materia and a Restore Materia. She didn't want to use too many because Yuffie warned her that Materia took away some of the user's physical strength.

Cyborg opted up use long range magic, but also heeded Yuffie's warning. He used a Lightning Materia combined with an All Materia. Cyborg also equipped a Cover Materia to increase his own durability.

Robin decided to use Materia that would enhance his own fighting skills. He used a Double Attack Materia, a Counter Attack Materia, and a Magic Counter Materia. He figured that it couldn't hurt to have some offensive Materia, so he took a fire Materia with him as well.

As they entered the large tunnel, each of the Titan's communicators began to go off. Robin quickly snatched his up.

"Beast Boy! Where are you?"

The voice on the other end was clouded by static and it was obvious that they couldn't hear Robin's transmission.

"Who is it?" Cyborg asked.

"This is --met call--g the Ti-ans! I'm gettin- thrash-- -- Brat Boy's st--id g---friend! I need back up!"

Yuffie shook her head slowly.

"Smooth Comet. Real smooth."

**  
: Gaia - Midgar Area :**

**  
**"Damn it! When I waste her, don't come crying to the Comet!"

Comet lay in a huge crater on his knees and on one forearm. His head rested on his forearm and he tightly gripped the transmission button on Beast Boy's communicator. He had picked it up when Beast Boy bailed and had accidentally kept it.

When he didn't get a response , he dropped the communicator. Comet gripped his sore ribs and struggled to get to his feet, but he could not. A thin, constant stream of blood dripped from his forehead. His dreads hanged down covering his face, and also his sight.

'That is...if I can even make it out of here...'

Comet's costume was in shreds and bruises covered his body. He had managed to destroy Terra's comet, but the toll it took on his body was more than evident. He had an Enemy Skill Materia, but he had no idea that it had the power to heal his wounds.

A boot swiftly kicked Comet in the side, causing him to roll over and fall on his back.

"Ugh!"

"Calling your friends for help? I'm disappointed Comet." Terra smiled as she swept her hair behind her ear.

She stepped on Comet's wrist, forcing him to drop Beast Boy's communicator. She slowly picked it up.

Comet coughed violently, sending forth a spurt of blood.

"Friends? Ha. Hardly."

"You know, I've heard all about you and your brother. You're two of the most renowned thieves in all of Jump City." Terra said, raising her hand, causing several small pebbles to gather, forming a large spike over Comet's head.

"We do what's needed...tuts." Comet groaned, laughing at his own insults.

Terra scowled before stamping her heavy boot into Comet's sternum, producing another blood-stained cough.

"What a waste. I never would've thought you would become a Titan."

"Far from one, actually. I can't stand those guys."

"Yeah right. I saw you save those guys when I pushed them off the edge." Terra told him.

"Yeah and they paid me back by kicking me out. Why do you think I was walking through the desert alone?"

"Is that so...tell me Mr. Comet, are you looking for work?"

'Let's see. I guess she's asking me to join Slade. I can say no, and get crushed by super-bitch here...or I can take her up on her off and get to pummel the Titans on the winning side. Decisions, decisions...'

"I'll assume the gig comes with full dental, right?"

**  
: Gaia - Shinra HQ (Hojo's Lab) :**

"I assume that you've already administered the amplified dose of Mako to the girl?" Sephiroth looked down at the sub-dued Raven.

He cupped her chin and looked at her face from both sides.

"Of course. She hasn't awoken since then." Slade said, standing behind Sephiroth.

Since his partner had been revived, he found a pair of black tights and heavy black boots in the tank the clone had come out of. Slade handed him a small needle.

"Then all that is left, is to make the connection. When we share mother's cells, I will have complete control."

He took Raven's finger and quickly pricked, a small drop of blood beading at the tip. Next he jabbed his own and let the blood come to the surface. As he was brining the two fingers together, he was stopped when something quickly caught his attention.

"Well? What's wrong?" Slade asked.

"Quiet..."

Sephiroth's glowing blue eyes scanned the area, from the floor to the ceiling. In one quick motion, he had flung the needle quickly into the barely visible ceiling. Seconds later, a small green spider fell to the ground, with the needle in one of it's legs. It transformed into Beast Boy who quickly took the pin out of his finger.

"Oww, dude!"

"Restrain him." Sephiroth said.

"Not so fast. I've been fighting both of our enemies since I got here. Let's see what you can do now." Slade said, folding his arms.

"Very well. But this insolence will not go unforgotten."

Beast Boy growled before transforming into a large green rhino. The floor rumbled as he charged Sephiroth who simply thrust his palm outward. An invisible force field was created, that blasted him back into wall and through it. He kept going and burst through another one. He returned to his human state and slammed into one final wall, slumping to the ground.

"Uhhh..."

Sephiroth returned his attention to Raven. Touching her wounded finger with his own, ever so gently. As soon as he did, he own memories flashed through his mind. He saw everything from Raven's first memory in Azarath, to the Titans Tower, to the battle with Trigon, and even her last memory of Slade ejecting the Mako into her.

"It has begun."

**' Note from the Author : Chapter Trece , oh it's true. It's damn true. **

**Sorry about the long time no update! We got a new computer, but they didn't ship the monitor! Unfortunately, my old computer died. But things should be back to normal now. **

**Please review!  
- Wrap - Up **

**  
Slade prepares one of Hojo's hidden Sephiroth clones for the real Sephiroth's re-incarnation**

**  
AVALANCHE and the remaining Titans decide to invade Midgar using an underground path from Junon**

**  
While walking on his own, Comet gets into a fight with Terra**

**  
Sephiroth's incarnation is a success**

**  
Beast Boy begins to infiltrate the Shinra building on his own**

**  
Cloud and the others begin going towards Midgar from Junon**

**  
Before they do, they get a distress call from the Comet**

**  
Terra defeats the Comet and 'convinces' him to join Slade's side**

**  
Sephiroth makes short work of Beast Boy and proceeds to infect Raven with J-E-N-O-V-A cells **

**  
**


	14. CH 14 Villians, Go!

**  
Teen Titans - Still More Fighting **

**Disclaimer : **_I do not own the Teen Titans or any other mentioned trademarked likenesses. They are the property of DC Comics and Warner Bros. I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any other mentioned trademarked likenesses. They are the property of Squaresoft and/or Square Enix. The character 'Comet' however is my original character. _

**Chapter Fourteen - **Villains , Go!

**: Gaia - Raven's Sub conscience :**

**  
**Raven had never felt this way before. It felt like she was meditating, but she had a lot less control than usual. She was swimming within her own mind now, and had been for what seemed to be forever. She hadn't been thinking about anything, her brain completely blank. There was nothing visible around her, just complete darkness. None of the emotions that made up the complete Raven were around either.

Raven floated endlessly in the fetal position. She didn't have the strength to even attempt to move. Suddenly, a green flash lit up then entire area around her. Her head slowly tilted back and through the darkness she looked up and she saw a pair of green eyes now staring down at her.

_'Who...are you?' _

Raven attempted to make contact through telepathy, but the sharp pain that rang through her head reminded her of Slade's technology that disabled her powers. She clenched her head and scream at her observer.

"Who are you?"

_'From now on, you will know me only as Master. Do you understand?'_

"No one commands me! Who are you?" She shot back, now straightening out of her curled position.

Another bright green flash was triggered, but this time Raven could feel the malevolent energy race through her body. Her will itself seemed to weaken and any physical strength she had was sapped from her.

"Ugh...no..."

She put one hand to her head. Whoever this person was, they meant business. At this point, she couldn't even remember why she didn't want to listen to this voice. She had been trapped within her own mind so long, his voice sounded like salvation at this point.

_'I am your master. One way, or another, you will serve me. Your power, is now my own.'_

Before Raven could respond, a final green flash hid the eyes from her view. It got brighter until it blinded her.

"Noo!"

**: Gaia - Shinra HQ (Hojo's Lab) :**

**  
**Raven's eyes quickly popped wide open, and her body tensed up, but the metal restraints kept her from moving off of the operating table. Her body promptly went limp and her purple eyes seemed to lose a little of their luster.

"You may release her now. She is completely mine." Sephiroth walked by Slade towards the exit.

"Are you certain?" Slade examined Raven.

The lights were on, but it was obvious no one was home.

Sephiroth stopped without turning.

"Don't question my power. Raven. Though he is my subordinate, Slade is my superior. Unless I tell you other wise, you will follow his commands."

Sephiroth then left the lab to look around what had essentially been his child-hood home.

Slade looked at Sephiroth leave and walked behind the computer console. As he was about to hit the release command, a red light begin blinking on the monitor, indicating someone was trying to make contact. Slade pressed the receive button, and a small window opened up on the screen. It was Terra.

"Terra, report. Have you seen any signs of the Titans or their friends?"

"In a way. The Comet has agreed to join us. If they still trust him, he could be useful." She spoke into her communicator.

"I see...give him the communicator." Slade commanded.

The screen panned and Terra's face was replaced by the Comet's. It was immediately evident to Slade that Terra had subdued him because he was still very battered and bruised.

"Yo." He looked at Slade.

"Well, well. The Comet. The last time you and your brother did a job for me, things went perfectly." Slade said.

It was true. On three separate occasions, Slade had hired Comet and his brother to perform robbery's and heists. Each time, things had gone off without a hitch. They had been so stealthy that the Titans hadn't even been alerted until after the fact.

"Yeah. You make one hell of a deal, Goldie."

Comet said, commenting on Slade's half gold mask.

"I assume you want the same thing I do...complete power of a world of anarchists?"

"No not really. Same deal as ever , I work for cash pal. Oh and, when you take over just give me my own island and we'll be cool."

"Done. Now, I have your first assignment. Come to the lab within the Shinra building and we'll discuss it."

**: Gaia - Junon Area :**

**  
**The Titans and AVALANCHE had been alternating between running and walking now for over 3 hours. As far as they could see ahead, they weren't even close to being there.

"According to Reeve's estimate of the tunnel length and the distance we've traveled since we started..."

Cyborg pressed a few buttons on the panel built into his forearm. The group had been pretty quiet after the Comet's weak transmission, so he decided to break the silence. Robin and Cloud both came to the conclusion that if the Comet really was in trouble, he could fare on his own. Yuffie had objected, and even though he was hardly a friend, Starfire did too. The group had voted, and decided to keep moving. The fate of Midgar, Raven and even Terra was more important.

"we're not even half way there yet." he sighed.

Even Robin had began to get bored. Walking endlessly would do that to anyone. He now almost wished he'd opted to save Comet, just to have something to do.

After a few more moments of silence, Cloud's PHS began to ring. He grabbed it up off of his waist and pressed the answer button.

"Hey, spike! There's something going on up here.."

"Cid? What's happening?"

Cid had decided that he would stay in the Highwind above and back them up when they reached Midgar. They couldn't storm the place without a contingency plan, or at least that's what Robin argued.  
"Now you know I ain't the smart sum bitch in the world...but from where I'm standing, it looked like there are four new WEAPONs heading towards Midgar from every direction!"

"What! But that's impossible! The only one left was the Emerald One!" Cloud yelled back into the phone.

This made the rest of the party stop and look back at Cloud.

"Emerald? Does he mean the Emerald WEAPON?" Barret scratched the back of his head.

"Impossible try telling that to this guy! One of 'em's heading your way! It's gonna step on that tunnel and crush it like a toilet paper roll! I'm goin' in!"

"Cid! Cid!" The signal was suddenly lost and the phone turned off.

"Cloud, what's going on?" Tifa asked.

"Cid was scouting from above and said he saw four new WEAPONs. One was heading toward this tunnel, and he told me he was going in."

"Damn it, old man! No one can take down a WEAPON alone!"

Seconds later, the roof of the steel tunnel began to crumple inward before a large explosion was triggered. Everyone was blasted to the ground and the body of the huge bronze colored WEAPON slammed through the tunnel behind them. The Highwind was impaled through it's chest.

All of them watched wide eyed as the monster struggled to move. As it did, the wrecked airship caught on fire.

"Cid!" Cloud yelled and began to run towards the wreck.

"Cloud!There's nothing we can do now! We need to get out of here!" Robin jumped in his way, but Cloud pushed him aside.

"Titans, MOVE!" Robin called, firing a grappling hook towards a metal hook in the distance.

He pulled on the cord and he was suddenly pulled through the air. As he as flying by he grabbed Yuffie's hand pulling her with him. Cyborg's left hand shot forth, still connected to his arm by a metal wire. He gripped the same hook Robin used as his hand began to reel him in. Cyborg grabbed Barret in the same manner Robin had gotten Yuffie. Sensing impending danger as well, Vincent scooped up Tifa and began to fly away with her.

Red XIII had been covered by a pile of falling rocks, but the damage he sustained allowed him to use a Limit technique. He used Lunatic High blasted out of the debris. He became an orange blur speed through the tunnel.

Cloud moved to hopped towards the ship as the fire spread to the gas line triggering a massive explosion that send him spiraling to the ground. The force had nearly killed him. The fiery force of the explosion began to move forward through the tunnel. As it was about to engulf him, Starfire quickly swooped in , grabbing Cloud by the collar. She flew as fast as she could, but the fire was still at her heels.

"Ciiiid!" Cloud cried.

**: Gaia - Shinra HQ (Hojo's Lab) :**

**  
**Comet slowly limped into Slade's lab, clutching his dislocated shoulder. He moved his arm in a circle while applying pressure. He heard a nasty crunch and felt it pop back into place. The sudden pain made him lean against the nearest wall. He leaned his head back and inhaled deeply to avoid crying out.

He continued on until he reached the main corridor. Comet stopped when he saw Raven standing in the path before him. She wore the same uniform as Terra. Without her cloak on, Comet could finally seen the shape of her body, and he was impressed.

Still gripping his sore shoulder, he lifted and eyebrow.

"Hey gal..." he started, but stopped, when he noticed the dull, life-less look in her eyes. It was even more noticeable than normal.

"You feelin' ok Raven?"

She didn't respond and Comet shrugged. It was obvious to him she never liked him any way. He shrugged before continuing to limp until he made it to the computer console which Slade was typing at rapidly.

"Ah, the Comet. I see Terra put you through our extensive interview process."

"I'll say." Comet said, popping his neck from side to side.

Without turning, Slade used the Full Cure Materia that he'd found in Hojo's stash. The green magic covered Comet's body and completely healed him. Even his costume was mended.

Comet looked down into his hands before clenching them shut.

"Great. Now what do you need from me?"

"First, might I suggest one of my suits of armor? They are nearly indestructible." He motioned towards Raven.

"And become as fun as party-girl over there? Yeah right. I'll pass." Comet folded his arms.

"Very well." Slade whirled around in his seat and handed Comet a small black communicator.

"Your mission is to take Raven with you back to Jump City. There you will commission the help of several villains and persuade them to help our cause. When you are ready to return, simply give the command to Raven and she will open the portal." Slade explained.

"Jeez. She's such a stiff. Besides, I go anywhere near those guys with her and they'll freak."

"It doesn't matter. She's my insurance policy that you will return. If you opt not to come back, she will not hesitate to kill you."

"What! Hey!" Comet looked shocked.

Slade snapped once and Raven began to float in the air. She closed her eyes tightly before opening them suddenly. They now were a bright green, evidence of Sephiroth's influence.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Her voice was low and cold, and Comet could've sworn that a man's voice was mixed in with her own. Like there were two voices for her one being.

'Maybe ditching the Titans wasn't such a good idea...'

A thin beam of energy shot forth from Raven's chakra and tore open a portal before Comet. She slowly floated inside.

"Ah hmph ...you know what...I'm started to have second-" Before Comet could finish, Slade shoved him inside, and the portal closed.

**Note from the Author : Chapter Fourteen , let's mosey .  
Please review! **

**- Wrap - Up **

**Sephiroth takes over Raven's mind **

**Sephiroth leaves to work on his own plans **

**Terra delivers the Comet to Slade **

**The Titans and AVALANCHE are halfway to Midgar **

**Four new WEAPONs begin to move toward Midgar **

**Cid saves the party by plowing the Highwind into one of them, but the ship explodes because of it **

**Slade sends Comet and Raven to rally troops from Jump City **


End file.
